Not Perfect but Nearly
by meisalliam
Summary: The continuation of Five Kisses. Aragorn and Legolas start a life together. The effects of Legolas' attack as his family rush to the rescue. Not really sure about rating could be PG13. SLASH
1. 1

****

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

This is set between Happily ever After and Five Kisses. Thanks to my Beta reader Shell. I love her. She is the one to thank for such a great chapter and for it not having a hundred spelling mistakes.

Legolas found himself being pulled into a bone crushing hug, for what was probably the hundredth time this night. It seemed, at least to him, that all of the Gondor and Rohan Lord have had only one idea in mind: to congratulate the new King of Gondor. Legolas was beginning to feel, not only invisible, but completely left out.

Suppressing a sigh, he once more looked around the grand room. Normally it was light and airy, but tonight it felt like a completely different room. It was bedecked with flowers of all colours and flags and banner's in the houses of the newly joined Royal Houses. Despite this, the room felt overcrowded and overwhelming.

Legolas was grateful when his attention was caught as at that moment, as was the rest of the room slowly but surly, by Faramir. He stepped into the centre of the hall and once the room was completely silent started to talk.

"We are all here today to witness two very special event's. Combining a celebration to welcome our new King and I also to introduce the new Royal Couple. It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you King Elessar and Prince Legolas."

Suddenly, Legolas felt someone tap his arm from behind. Turning he found Aragorn, gesturing with his hand to his husband to join him on the dance floor. He tried to shake his head, but suddenly realised they were the sole attention of everyone in the room. Blushing, he took Aragorn's hand as they took to the dance floor the musicians began to play a slow tune. Slowly the floor around them began to fill as other couple's also began to dance, smiling and holding one another close.

Once more, Aragorn took his Husband's hand and making their way slowly through the crowd he led the way out onto a balcony that over looked the gardens of Gondor. "My Love, I have not had the chance to tell you how amazing you look." Aragorn began to kiss Legolas' neck, gently sliding his tongue across the sensitive part of his jaw.

The couple began to kiss feverishly until a subtle cough, broke them apart. Looking around, they saw the other member's of the Fellowship standing behind them, smiling. Legolas blushed and Aragorn buried his face in the golden, fragrant hair of his husband.

Laughing the Fellowship sat down with the newly wedded couple and began to talk amongst them. Aragorn and Legolas continued to kiss gently whilst listening with one ear.

Finally, Gandalf could take no more and standing turned to them saying, "If that is all you plan to do this evening, I suggest you both go to bed, now." The Hobbit's giggled together. Legolas only smiled, but began to pull Aragorn towards the door that would lead to their bed chambers.

Groaning, Aragorn came to a halt. "Legolas, I must go and excuse us from the Lord's, we can't just disappear. Nodding his reluctant agreement the two went back into the hall to say their goodnights

Once more on his own, as Aragorn was talking to Faramir, Legolas could not help but over hear some of the Lord's talking. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The two Lord's in question, stood slightly apart from the others. One was slightly shorter than the other, but both wore their dark hair short. This was more than made up for by the amount of hair they had grown on their faces. They could even give Gimli a good competition for beard growing. This, though wasn't what upset Legolas, it was the implications of what they were saying.

"I hear the King only married the Elf because he is a good lover." The taller of the two put so much contempt in these words it was amazing.

"Never, I heard it was because he was really into the fun stuff. If you know what I mean……." This was finished with a snide laugh.

Legolas could take it no longer and storming over to the two men, he couldn't stop himself. "If you truly think that the only reason Aragorn and I wed was due to all that happens in the bedroom, I really pity your Wives. _We_ married due to love and respect. I know that Aragorn respects me as some thing more than just a bed warmer and I would have thought that two dignified men like you, would have been able to see that. I have more experience with politics and court affairs than the entire Lord's of Gondor added together. I have been helping my Father, King Thranduil, for nearly two thousand years. Thanks to you, any respect I may have held for the men of Gondor has been destroyed. I hope that makes you happy and proud. Goodnight." Saying this, Legolas whirled around and strode put of the room.

Inside the hall people began to clap for the brave Elf. Many knew that these two particular Lord's treated their wives very badly and had taken many lovers'. Finally, some one had had the courage to put them in their place. Whether they would learn from it would be a different matter.

Hurriedly excusing himself, Aragron started after Legolas. Catching up to him, Aragorn saw the anger on his lovers face. Gently gathering the pale Elf's hand in his own, Aragorn raised it to his lips and kissed it.

"Well said, Legolas." Aragorn smiled at his husband, trying to calm him.

"I am sorry for ruining the feast like that, but what they were saying made me so angry." Legolas gripped Aragorn's hand tightly and blushed once more at the memory of everyone listening to him. Despite his anger his words had been calm and collected, but the authority and meaning behind the words had made every one stop and listen.

"I heard what they were saying, Legolas. I was a hairs breadth away from shouting at them myself." He gave a grin. "Your way seemed by far the more effective." Saying this Aragorn kissed Legolas once again. Taking advantage he pressed him hard up against the stone wall of the palace.

The two kissed with passion, both opening their mouths and welcoming the tongue of the other. Finally, they reluctantly separated, they both needed air. "Wow." Legolas panted. Aragron wasted no breath on words; he just scooped Legolas up into hi arms and cradled him. Kissing continuously, the couple made their room to their bedroom. Entering the two collapsed onto the bed and shutting out the world around them they spent their first ever night together.

That's it. Please review and thanks to everyone who encourages me. Sorry about the removal of A Second Chance for Happiness. It will not be coming back unless I can get a complete re write done.

Please Review

Love

Meisalliam


	2. 2

****

Disclaimer they do not belong to me. Never have and never will.

You have the Shell to thank for the great contents of this chapter. It was read and then had bits added to it. So even if you have already read it do so again.

Morning had arrived; it was type of day Legolas normally loved. Today, he just felt completely out of sorts. He and Aragorn had been married all of twelve hours, they should be happy, enjoying the beautiful sunshine and clear blue skies. Instead, Legolas found himself once more all on his own, he didn't know whether to be really angry or if he was being difficult himself. Either way he didn't like it and it hurt.

He had woken up happy, just what he was expecting he didn't know. What he found was a half empty bed. At first he'd thought maybe Aragorn was in the bathing chambers, but that was empty. Walking once more into the large bed chamber, he gave a slight sigh. The room was large and very bright. Large wide windows brought in the early morning sunshine, warming the normally rather cold stone. This was off set by the grand if rather garish decorating. If Legolas was honest, the deep burgundy and maroon's wouldn't be his choice of wall colours and clashed with the gold's and silver that seemed to have been added as an after thought. Add this to really dark, heavy old fashioned furniture that looked older than either he or Aragorn were and the room became deeply depressing. How could any one relax in this room?

It was as his attention wondered around the room that he realised there was a piece of parchment laid next to Aragorn's side of the bed. Aragorn had at least left him a note telling him he had had to attend court. Repressing another sigh, he squelched the feeling of being abandoned, by telling him self firmly that Gondor needed Aragorn more than he, at this moment.

Quickly taking care of his own washing and dressing needs, he gratefully left behind the room that bothered him. Deciding to have breakfast first he headed in the direction of the great hall.

As Legolas wandered through the bustling hall ways, he could only feel more overwhelmed. His Father's Palace in Mirkwood on a feast day, held this many people. The nearer he got to the great hall the more people there seemed to be. The servant's all bowed respectfully as they passed him, but he noticed that some of the Lord's who had been deeply against Aragorn not only marrying a Male but an Elf at that, gave him some very nasty looks.

He felt a vague sense of relief as he passed through the doors into the Great Hall. Only to be greeted by a large number of Lord's. Most of who had been present at the festivities, eating their own breakfasts. His attention was immediately caught by the two Lord's whom had upset him so the evening before. He had learnt from Aragorn were called Sowlin and Frandra and that they had been Lord's of Gondor for some years. As they had been last night they seemed to be the centre of attention with their loud boasts and bragging. Legolas didn't know what it was, he really couldn't pin point what it was about these two men, but something wasn't right. The hair's on the back of his neck raised when ever he saw them. Every warning signal seemed to be raised by them. Even their facial hair, which he found extremely attractive in Aragorn, put him off. What was wrong with him? They were Lord's of Gondor for Valor's sake the other's obviously trusted them!

__

I'm here, just like I said…….

Though it's breaking every rule I've ever made,

My racing heart is just the same;

Why make it strong to break it once again?

And I'd love to say "I do";

Give everything to you.

But I could never now be true…

Legolas took a deep breath and approached the men, fighting down his feelings that were screaming Danger so loudly.

So I say…

I think I'd better leave right now

Before I fall any deeper.

I think I'd better leave right now;

Feeling weaker and weaker.

Somebody better show me how

Before I fall any deeper.

I think I'd better leave right now.

As Legolas drew near, the two men looked up and with snide grins to each other faced Legolas. He took a deep steadying breath. "Excuse me? I would like to apologise for my behaviour yesterday. I had no right to talk to you like that." Only the thought of what his Father would have said if he had been present kept his shoulder's proud and regal. He really didn't like the vibes that these men were giving off.

Sowlin once again looked down his nose haughtily before saying: "That's alright, Prince Legolas. The day must have been very over whelming for you, please join us. Before Legolas could politely refuse and turn away his arm was caught and he was pulled into a seat. "We understand that this must be so different from what you are used to. Where do you come from? I hear it's some little rural province."

Legolas could not believe what he was hearing. Where they really insulting not just his home, but his Father and People?

__

I'm here, so please explain

Why you're opening up a healing wound again.

I'm a littler more careful.

Perhaps it shows.

But if I loose the highs,

At least I'm spared the lows.

Now I tremble in your arms

__

What could be the harm

To feel my spirit calm?

Before he could react, one of the other Lords managed to change the subject with an apologetic glance at Legolas. All he could do was sit and simmer wanting nothing more than to tell Sowlin exactly what he thought of him. Only by biting his tongue did he manage to contain himself. Starting an argument now would help neither Aragorn nor himself.

Legolas tried to excuse himself once more, but without success, all he could do was grin and bare it. Finally the talk turned to people and places he had no knowledge of and he could finally, politely and very relieved, make his excuses and leave.

__

I wouldn't know how to say

How good it feels seeing you today

I see you've got your smile back -

Like you say, you're right on track

But you may never know why -

Once bitten, twice as shy.

If I'm proud, perhaps I should explain:

I couldn't bear to lose you again.

Yes, I will.

I think I'd better leave right now;

I'm feeling weaker and weaker.

Somebody better show me how

Before I fall any deeper…

I think I'd better leave right now.

Legolas could feel himself trembling with anger as he left the hall. He had to find Aragorn; he needed to talk to him about this. His frustration only grew as he looked for his new husband. Finally he found him in his study. The minute he stepped into the room he started trying to tell Aragon all that had happened and been said; only to be cut off mid flow by Aragorn. "Please, Legolas, this is important. I'll talk to you later." For one long moment Legolas actively thought of telling Aragorn what he could do with "This is important" before sanity prevailed and instead chose to look affronted before turning and swiftly leaving the room.He needed some where to think and found himself heading for the gardens and the calming company of some trees.

That night Aragorn desperately missed Legolas at dinner that night. Once the tedious meal was finished he made his way wearily to their chambers. Opening the door he was surprised to find Legolas already in bed. He was even more surprised when Legolas looked up as Aragorn entered but gave no other sign that he was welcome.

Crossing the room quickly he stopped at his husband's side to give him a welcoming kiss. Legolas jerked back quickly unwilling to give Aragorn the close contact. He surprised him even more with his next words.

"No, Aragorn. If you are not willing to listen to me when I need to speak to you about some thing 'important' why should I talk to you now when it's convenient with you?"

"What are you talking about?" For a moment Aragorn was completely clueless as to what was going on with Legolas. Suddenly he remembered their last conversation. "I'm sorry for being so short with you earlier, but that paper work was really important…."

"Meaning I and my problem's am not?" Legolas replied drawing further away from Aragorn than ever. I wanted to speak to you about Sowlin and Frandra, the two 'Lords' from last night." Legolas couldn't stop the sarcasm from entering his voice. "They spoke with me again at breakfast. There is something very wrong there, Aragorn. They make me very uneasy. In was going to ask if you could may be speak to Faramir and ask them to keep away from me, I don't like the way they look at me or speak to me. But it wasn't important…"

Clearly seeing the Elf was extremely upset, he moved to hug him, and try to calm him down. He could only ever remember Legolas being this upset only a few times. The last time was at the beginning of the journey with the Fellowship and his sniping with Gimli. "Legolas, please calm down. I am sorry. I should have seen that it was something important to you and not just fobbed you off like that." At his words Legolas finally started to really calm down, not even his beloved trees had helped this time.

Legolas finally let Aragorn cuddle and kiss him and their argument was quickly forgotten, at least for the moment. "Aragorn, do you think of me as your wife? I mean as female? His voice was quiet, but very serious.

"What? No! I respect who and what you are. I always have, I would never ask you to change that. I love you. I would never think of you like that." Aragorn kept his own voice steady and serious, too. Trying to hide his shock he asked: "Why?" He had to know and he had to know now.

Legolas wouldn't meet his eye. "I heard some men talking about how feminine I look. They also said that was the only reason you were allowed to marry me."

Aragorn couldn't believe what he was hearing, he also realised with a shiver that he had probably made this situation even worse for Legolas by the way he shut him out that afternoon. He also realised that this had obviously been worrying the Elf for some time. It took some doing, but he eventually calmed Legolas down enough for him to fall asleep in Aragorn's arms.

Once he was sure that Legolas really was asleep, he gave him one last hug before he gently untangled himself from Legolas' own long, elegant limbs. He left the bed chamber quietly. Once he was in the corridors though, he let his anger at both himself and two certain Lord's come closer to the surface. Once again, Sowlin and Frandra were 'holding court' so to speak. Talk in the hall came to a lull and taking full advantage took control of the conversation." Good evening, My Lord's. If you would excuse us could I possibly speak to the two of you?" He knew he had the attention of the entire room. Both nodded their heads in respect before following the King from the hall.

Leading the way into a side chamber away from the general population, he waited until the door closed.

Sowlin tried to start the conversation, only to be tersely cut off by Aragorn. "I wanted to speak to you about something very important; it's also a very sensitive subject."

The two Lords looked confused, so Aragorn carried on. "It has come to my attention, by various contact's that not only did you spread malicious and untrue gossip at my wedding last night, you compounded the problem by continuing this conduct this morning at breakfast. I do not like the way you are treating my Husband. Prince Legolas is not only Prince in his own right, he probably has more sensitivity in his little toe than either of you have in your entire body. Know this, I love him, the people love him and yet you continue to treat him like a stranger. Not only that you demean him in front of the other Lord's, you insult his Father and people. As he reminded you last night, he has more experience in the matters of state than either of you will ever know. You would do well to remember that. Also, if I ever hear that you are harassing him or spreading any more malicious gossip, you will live to regret it. Do I make myself clear?" The two stunned Lords could only nod, dumbly. " Good. Good evening." With that he turned and left the room.

When he got back to their chamber's he wasn't surprised to see Legolas awake and waiting for him. Legolas rose to meet him, pulling him into his arms and kissing him possessively on the mouth. "Thank you. I know I can always rely on you to defend me" Any other thoughts flew from Aragorn's mind, as he was pushed firmly onto the bed. The night was spent in a similar trend as only a pair of newly weds, united in love and respect can only spend it. They had overcome their first hurdle in their life together. It would not be the last, but they had overcome it. It was not perfect but nearly.

Well what do you think do you want more? Please review.

The song is Will Young and I thought it was appropriate but do you like it?

Legolas19: Thanks it thought it was sweet to. Hope you like this one too.

LittleCrazy1: Thanks. I may repost Second chance for Happiness but after major re writes.

Lordoftheringsfanatic11: I am your favourite aww. Huggles Lordoftheringsfanatic11

Peace: thanks I plan to expand it. I think that some of my stories should hopefully entwine to each other.

Morgan Le Fay Sorceress: Whatever

bradleigh; I plan to write more about them in this story. I hate them. Stupid men indeed

Gemini969: I will try to make it longer.

Triptych: Glad to hear you like it

crazy-haldir-fancier: me likes your review.


	3. 3

****

Disclaimer: Not mine

You have the Shell to thank for the great contents of this chapter. It was read and then had bits added to it. So even if you have already read it do so again.

Please review and let me know what you think of the new chapters.

Legolas was sitting rather uncomfortably in the Aragorn's study. He gave a longing look out of the window, it was another nice day and he would give any thing to be out in the sun. Instead he was here, with Aragorn and Faramir. He was sat in front of them, and it felt unpleasantly as if he were under interrogation.

"No. "It was said both emphatic and indignantly, giving no ground.

Faramir ground his jaw in frustration. He and Aragorn had been trying to get Legolas to see sense for the past hour and they were no further forward. "Legolas, I have only two choices to give you. You need to pick one King or Queen." They were discussing Legolas' coronation as a monarch of Gondor.

"No. It's simple, Faramir, if I am called King then I will be equal to Aragorn and that is not right. And I refuse to be called Queen Legolas, it is demeaning." He glared at them both before finishing. "As well as degrading." To Aragon's great amusement Legolas blushed when he said "Queen Legolas."

Aragorn had to admit, though that Legolas had a point and found that he agreed with all the reason's Legolas pointed out. It would be degrading for the Prince to be called Queen; he had no intention of letting that happen. "Faramir, why can't we go for the easy option and continue calling Legolas Prince in his own right?"

"Because then he would be thought of as your heir or your child……" Faramir tried to keep control of his temper as he explained this point for what felt like the hundredth time.

This was greeted by silence; none of the three were willing to concede this argument. A knock at the door interrupted the silent glares that continued…

Eowyn entered and couldn't stop the smile that appeared as she took in the three sulky faces that faced her. "Oh, dear, please do not tell me you are not still arguing over Legolas' title? I would have thought it would be very obvious to all of you….." They all looked at her with three identical eyebrows raised, how she stopped herself laughing out loud at this was a miracle. "Why not just have Prince Consort of Gondor. It means you keep your original title, Legolas, but still show's that you are Aragorn's husband."

A stunned silence followed before identical looks of relief flashed across the three faces. It was soon agreed that in fact this was perfect. The remainder of the coronation plans followed unhindered.

Later that evening found Legolas alone in the sitting room he shared with Aragorn. He was lonely. He was the only Elf in the kingdom, all the other's had left the day before. They needed to return to their own lives and kingdoms. The Fellowship was still in Gondor and planned to stay a while yet as they wanted to relax and spend some time together. Legolas had rather hoped to have the evening alone with Aragorn.

He knew that Aragorn was still working. He also knew he wouldn't be coming to bed for a while. With the evening stretching emptily ahead of him he decided to rest now so that he could be with Aragorn when he did come. Laying down he quickly fell into the dream scape he always visited.

Legolas was in a room. It was claustrophobic. He was surrounded by people, people he didn't know. He was surrounded, yes, but he was completely and utterly alone in his heart.

__

I'm standing on a bridge

I'm waitin' in the dark

I thought you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound 

His panic growing by the second, he frantically looked around for some one, any one that he knew.

He was sure that he could hear Aragorn voice. He was here some where….

__

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I…. I'm with you

Legolas could feel himself paling and he tried to fight his way out of the room. He could feel the people touching him and he did not like it. It felt like he was drowning. Sudden tears began to fall down his cheeks and Legolas found himself shaking…

__

I'm looking for a place

Searching for a place

Is anybody here I know?

Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't someone take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I… I'm with you

Legolas could definitely hear Aragorn now. He was singing to him…

__

Oh, why is everything confusing?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind?

Yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new?

I don't know who you are

But I… I'm with you

He was shocked and jumped when someone touched his hand. He looked up into all the face in front of him, only to find that it was hidden by a featureless white mask. The only thing that was on show was a pair of startling grey eye's….

__

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I… I'm with you

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I… I'm with you

I'm with you…

Legolas woke with a panicked start. Only to find himself looking into the most amazing pair of grey eyes'. This time, though, they belonged to Aragorn.

Seeing the receding panic in the bright blue eye's Aragorn pulled him into a comforting embrace.

Much to Legolas surprise he found himself telling Aragorn all about the nightmare.

Aragorn listened quietly to the confessions and fears that poured out of the shaken Elf. Hugging and gently rocking Legolas, he managed to calm the beautiful blond. Aragorn knew that in future he must make sure Legolas wasn't afraid of being on his own, he also knew with out question that he had to make sure he could spend more time with the Elf. Legolas was missing Mirkwood and his family more than either of them realised. It took a nightmare to bring it to the fore front.

Legolas fell asleep happy in Aragorn's arms. This time his sleep was tranquil and he knew that he was loved and needed. Some time during that night Legolas also realised that the nightmares and fears always went away when Aragorn was holding him.

****

I plan to perhaps include a song in each chapter. But if you do not like tell me and I will not. If you have song suggestions email me and I can look at them.

I will have more time to write this now as Happily Ever After has been ended. It was sop sad. Not the actual ending but the fact that my first major story had ended. Please Review.

**Halimanya****: Thanks. I am glad that you are starting to like Slash. It is a great genre as long as it gets given a chance. I know about the Calling. I am always listening to music whilst writing it helps give inspiration**

**LittleCrazy1****: Look here's your name again. Keep reviewing and you can se it more and more. Thanks for reviewing glad you like**

Triptych: Glad to know I have fans who like.

**Legolas19****: I like wring happy stories**

**Lordoftheringsfanatic11****: Wow. Nice to know that I am not the only person who see's it like this. Perhaps we should talk to Christopher about writing an alternative ending where Legolas and Aragorn get together.**

**bradleigh****: Any type of Legolas is a good Legolas.**


	4. 4

****

Disclaimer: Not it. I mean not mine.

The room was dark, with some dappled streams of sun light showing through the heavy curtains. Aragorn was taking advantage of having some time to relax and he was currently raised up on his right elbow watching the beautiful Elf beside him sleeping. It was a truly spectacular sight. Long blond hair was spread across the pillow looking like a cloud framing the fair face. Deep blue eyes, currently blank in sleep looked unfathomable. A smile played on the entirely too tempting lips. Where ever it was that Legolas wandered in his Elven dreams, it was obviously a good experience. Aragorn was pleased to see his husband so content. He could take it no longer and he gently kissed those bright lips, drawing Legolas back into the waking world with a gentle, contented sigh.

Returning the kiss enthusiastically, he smiled. "Good morning to you." Once more he leaned into Aragorn's embrace. Finally, reluctantly, they broke apart. With one last kiss Legolas rose and walked over to the wardrobe. He quickly picked out a light green tunic that was covered in embroidered gold leaves. Teaming them up with a pair of soft brown leggings, he walked back to the bed. He began pulling on the clothes as he walked. Kissing Aragorn once more, he continued on to the bureau and selecting a comb started to brush the soft hair. Once all the night's tangles were freed he quickly parted the hair and began to braid it.

Aragorn quickly took advantage and moved to slip in close to his husband, with a gentle squeeze on his shoulder he brushed Legolas' hands away and took over the job of braiding the hair. He smiled as Legolas once again gave a contented sigh. Looking over his shoulder, Aragorn asked, "Have you made any plans for this afternoon."

Gazing back through the mirror, Legolas answered. "No, I thought I might spend the morning in the garden. I was thinking of starting a garden using different plants from across Middle Earth." Suddenly anxious he continued. "Would you like that? I wouldn't want to….."

Aragorn cut him off, shock clearly showing on his face. "Legolas, why on earth do you need my permission? This is our home; never ask for permission, Please? I trust you with all my heart. Any things you want changing change. You're my husband, you never ever need permission."

Legolas gave a shy smile, which quickly became devilish as he heard Aragorn words. "Does that include the colours in here? I was thinking…." At Aragorn's bark of laughter he carried on. "But no, seriously I have no plans for the afternoon. Will you be free?"

"Yes, I thought we might spend some time together, is that alright?" His answer was a sweet smile and a gentle kiss. Once finished with braiding Legolas' hair he quickly dressed himself and with one last kiss, he left the room determined to finish all the work he knew would be waiting.

It was early afternoon, and much to Aragorn's disgust he was still knee deep in work. No matter what he tried he was not making any progress with this paper work. With a frustrated sigh he ran his hair through his hair. Every day more pieces of parchment appeared asking for help, money or both. He couldn't make head or tail of some of them. If he didn't know better he would say the parchments were breeding. A quiet knock on his door, pulled him out of his thoughts. Giving his permission for the caller to enter he sat him self up straighter, only to smile when he saw a smiling Legolas.

The smile soon fell as he realised just how much work he still had to do. He hurriedly tried to explain. "Oh, Legolas, I am so sorry. I just have so much work, no matter what I do I can't seem to finish it, I just can not understand half of it, and it's never ending." He was aware that he was whining, but couldn't stop himself. He really wanted to be with Legolas, not here.

With a gentle smile Legolas crossed over to Aragorn and with a gentle kiss stopped Aragorn's rushed explanation. "It is well, do not worry. Would you like me to look at it for you? You forget I am used to this. If I explain as we go?" Aragorn's bright smile was all the answer Legolas needed.

Pulling a chair up to the desk, he began to quickly look through the parchments. As Aragorn watched in amazement he quickly sorted them into three separate piles. Pulling the first pile towards them he explained: "These need to go to Faramir as Steward he is better able to deal with them." He quickly marked them laying them to one side. The second pile replaced them. "These I am afraid you need to go through. Most of them are asking for some kind of aid, be it monetary or not. You need to decide which one's you think are more important. They can then go to the City Treasurer who can decide if and how much the treasury can help. The one thing you need to bare in mind is that you can't please everyone, so just try and help as many as you see possible." They continued for some time gradually making a marked difference in the pile.

Finally, by late afternoon they found that Aragorn's desk was clear apart from the neatly marked piles. It may have taken all afternoon, but they had achieved something that Aragorn had felt to be impossible. Pulling Legolas to him he kissed him once more. "Thank you. I am just sorry I haven't spent the time with you."

Legolas could not stop the gentle laugh that left his lips. "What do you think we have been doing? I have been with you. We have spent all afternoon together. Together. I would much rather be with you and helping you than be treated like a china doll to be brought out and pampered or needs constant attention." He stood, pulling Aragorn up with him. With a kiss he led Aragorn to the couch that sat on one side of the room. Hugging they settled into place. Pulling Legolas to him Aragorn began to kiss him passionately. Finally, they just sat there happy and content just to be with the other.

A quiet melodic voice broke the silence as Legolas began to sing.

__

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once in perfect harmony

With all it's living thing's

So many thing's to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past?

Impossible!

She'd turn away from me

He's holding back, he's hiding

But what I can't decide.

Why won't he be the King I know he is

The King I see inside?

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed

His carefree days with us are history

In short, our pal is doomed

Aragorn looked at Legolas in surprise. " I have never heard that song before." He pulled Legolas tighter into his embrace, only for Legolas to snuggle more contentedly in to the hug.

"It is one I was taught as an Elfling. I haven't thought of it in years. It just seemed appropriate." The couple once more settled into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the nearness of the other. Eventually they both drifted off to sleep.

Much, much later a much frazzled Faramir made his way to the King's study. He needed to collect any paper work Aragorn may have finished. Not that he expected much, Aragorn had yet to finish a day's

Work. Quietly opening the door, expecting to see Aragorn still hard at work, he was pleasantly surprised to see three neat piles on the desk. Taking a step closer, he noticed they were all clearly marked as to where they needed to go. What surprised him even more, was when he turned to exit the room he was met with the sight of his King and Prince curled up and the couch, both fast asleep.

Smiling to him self he reached for the blanket that lay on the arm of the sofa. Gently shaking it, he covered the two, before picking up the paperwork he quietly left the room. Stopping only to speak with one of the near by guards to let them know that the King was not to be disturbed unless it was of Vital Importance, he made his way back to his own office. __

Another chapter re-done. By my amazing beta Shell. She and I now seem to be doing a joint effort. She is mainly responsible fro description work and the fact that you can understand the spelling and grammar.

Love

Meisalliam

**LittleCrazy1****: true but dead Legolas means angst. But an alive Legolas is always my favourite**

Triptych: I am also currently working on another story. Give me time

**bradleigh****: sorry I will remember that no more Avril Lavigne for you.**

**Starlit Hope****: I like you. Short sharp and to the point.**

**Legolas19****: sing a happy happy happy happy happy happy song. sing a happy happy happy happy happy happy song sorry slightl;y hyper.**

Love

Meisalliam


	5. 5

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Yet another great chapter written with added features by Shell. Its like a DVD with directors commentary.

The next morning came all too soon for Aragorn, with a groan he opened his eyes. Turning his head to the right he could only groan at the pain that spiked through his neck. He realised why quickly, He and Legolas had spent the night on the couch, and from the awkward way they were laying both of them would be stiff this day. Reaching up, he began to rub at his neck, trying to ease the spasm. The movement woke the slumbering Elf.

"Morning, what time is it?" Legolas gave a languid stretch.

"I don't know or care. My neck is killing me." Aragorn was still trying to release the large knot in his neck.

Aw, you poor thing. Come on" Gesturing to Aragorn he stood to make room for his husband. A quizzical glance from Aragorn made him gesture again. "Lay down, I'll see if I can help." Aragorn needed no extra bidding.

Legolas sat and made himself comfortable and slowly, firmly began to massage the tense body beneath him. Taking his time he concentrated mostly on Aragorn's neck and upper back. He smiled as Aragorn gave a contented groan, relaxing into the magical feeling, eyes closing. "Is that any better?"

His reply was a contented "Mmmmph"

Eventually Aragorn reluctantly opened his right eye to ask, "That feels amazing." Then as Legolas gave him a quick kiss before helping him sit up asked, "Legolas, why did you help me yesterday?"

"Simple. You needed the help and I've been trained to deal with situations like that since childhood. I enjoy it"

Aragorn opened his arms wide and Legolas shifted forward to take advantage. "What would I do with out you? Thank you." He gently kissed that wonderful mouth, only to have the kiss deepened by Legolas. Suddenly this was all that mattered. A knock at the door sounded, but neither heard.

Outside the door, having received no answer to his knock, Faramir pushed the door open. Stepping into the room he was brought up short by the sight of Legolas and Aragorn half naked with the elf being passionately kissed by the King of Gondor. Managing to stifle the gasp that wanted to escape his lips, he took a step backwards. Then, moving quickly back to the door, pulled it half to. Knocking once more, but adding a loud cough, Faramir waited a short moment before hearing a hoarse. "Come in."

Faramir entered. Legolas was no where to be seen and a bright blush covered Aragorn's cheek's. How Faramir managed to keep a straight face he would never know. Aragorn was hurriedly tying the laces of a fresh shirt as he looked towards the Steward. "You wanted something?"

"Um, well I came to see if you were both awake and wanting breakfast? Sorry, was I disturbing you? I did knock." He couldn't help teasing his friend. I also wanted to let you know the paperwork you finished yesterday was great, nothing more has come in, no pressing matter's, anyway. If you want why not take the day off, relax ahead of tomorrow's ceremony? It's going to be a big day for both of you."

Aragorn's wide smile was more than enough answer. A wide smile broke on Faramir's face as he was ushered without further ceremony to the door. "Wonderful! Oh, and Faramir? I don't want to be disturbed." With that the door was closed in face, the sound of a bolt being shot into place.

If Aragorn had been listening as he made his way across the chamber, removing the offending clothes in the way, he would have hear the sound of bright laughter from outside the door.

Later that afternoon, Aragorn and Legolas could be found sitting outside, under the shade of a big Oak tree, enjoying the bright sunshine. Aragorn was sat with his back against the tree; Legolas lay on the ground, content with his head on Aragorn's head. Both were staring intently into the sky.

It was Legolas who finally broke the comfortable silence. "I never thought that my life would be like this."

Aragorn glance down at the Elf, confused. Legolas was the youngest and much loved son of the King of Mirkwood. He could have anything he wanted. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I am the youngest son, Aragorn; I just never expected to marry for love. I mean, it is the job of the eldest to marry for duty and produce Heirs. Any other son's can marry for love. Daughter's, though, must always marry for state." This was all stated simply. "But, my Father never had a daughter, so that 'job' fell to me. I always expected to be married to some great Lord of either Rivendell or Lothlorien. This is like a dream come true."

__

I can see clearly now the rain has gone.

I can see all obstacles in my way.

Gone are the dark clouds that made me blind.

It's gonna be bright (bright) bright (bright) sunshinin' day.

It's gonna be a bright (bright0 bright (bright) sunshinin' day.

Aragorn hugged Legolas harder. "I am so glad that your Father permitted our marriage. You are the only thing that makes all this worth while." He nodded his head to gesture the surrounding area. "Having you here with me makes it so complete. I love you My Greenleaf."

"I love you too." Legolas reached up to cup Aragorn's cheek. "There were so many time during the war of the Ring when I thought I would loose you. Firstly we argued in Fangorn. Then there was all those times I lost sight of you in battle, I kept thinking that just as I had finally found the one I could love, he would be ripped away from me." Sighing, he closed his eye's to stop the memories.

__

Oh yes, I can see clearly know the pain is gone.

All of the bad feelings have disappeared.

__

Here is the rainbow I've been praying for.

It's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright) sunshinin' day.

Aragorn lent over to kiss the frown from the fair feature's, tears prickling his eyes. "I felt the same way, Legolas. Everyday I would fear for you. The worst part out of all of it was that we could only let a few people know how we felt about each other. It was a relief to be able to tell every body."

"That brought a smile to Legolas lips. "Why are we so sad? We have every thing know, all our fears were unfounded. I love you my King and I hope we have a long happy life and then, when the time is right we will sail together over the sea and be reunited with all our friends and family." At the pleased look on Aragorn's face he broke into a wide bright grin.

__

(Ooh…) Look all around, there's nothing but blue skies.

Look straight ahead, there's nothing but blue skies.

"Always remember, my love, I love you and we will be together forever." Aragorn once more kissed his love.

__

I can see clearly no the rain has gone.

I can see all obstacles in my way.

Here's the rainbow I've been waiting for.

It's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright) sunshinin' day.

It's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright) sunshinin' day.

Real, real, real, real bright (bright) bright (bright) sunshinin' day.

Yeah, hey, it's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright) sunshinin' day.

** **

**Legolas19****: Hyperness is a gift from the gods. Stay hyper and we will get on fine.**

**Nanners-77****: Thank you. Just because Legolas is with a guy does not mean that he is any less hot.**

**LittleCrazy1****: Because he is great and my author magic made him know.**

**Lordoftheringsfanatic11****: Fluff is yet another gift from the gods.**

**bradleigh****: I was thinking of writing more about Faramir and Eoywn as a kind of sub plot.**

Triptych: Oh Legolas knows far more than Aragorn he just does not like to show off.

**Halimanya****: I in no way thought that you came off Homophobic. Just because you do not read stories about gay people (Or Elves) does in no way make you homophobic at least in my book. People should be free to read what they want. Like I have said before. If you are interested in reading Slash that is cute and concentrates more on the love then try AJ Matthews as a great source.**

restlesssoul: So are you Thanks.


	6. 6

****

Re written by Shell please let me know what you think.

After their happy relaxing day, Aragorn and Legolas made their way back into the citadel. That evening Legolas was to attend a special feast prior to the next day's ceremonies. As they readied themselves Aragorn raised the issue of Legolas' vows.

Legolas was adamant on one point. "I am sorry, Aragorn, but I will not say that I will worship you. I know it is tradition, but it just does not feel right. I would never worship you as a God." He was a little worried about how Aragorn would take this news.

He need not have worried. Aragorn just shook his head in agreement and replied, "I would never have let you say that anyway. So we are in Agreement." Reaching for the piece of parchment and quill, he crossed out the offending portion. "There all gone."

"Thank you." Legolas was frowning at his reflection. "How do I look?" He really hadn't known what to wear to attend a feast given by men. He had finally chosen a robe of shimmering pale blue that hung to his knees. Flowers and leaves of all delicate pastel colours had been embroidered into the fabric. He had chosen a pair of deeper blue velvet legging's to complete the outfit. He looked every inch a Royal Elf of Mirkwood. The golden head worn no crown that would come tomorrow after he was formally declared as Prince Consort.

Turning, Aragorn took in the stunning view. " Lle naa vanima, you are beautiful. I will have to watch you tonight, some one might steal you away."

Legolas blushed, then bent to kiss Aragorn. " Do not be silly. Who would want me?"

Aragorn laughed, too. "More people than you might think." With a flourishing sweep of his arm he offered it to Legolas. "Shall we My Prince?"

With a cheeky grin Legolas bowed before taking the offered arm and together they left the chamber.

Legolas realised as they walked to the Great Hall that there was a growing feeling of excitement in the air. Every one they met had bright smiles. Flowers of all varieties bedecked the halls and he could even hear the happy bird song and the happy rustling of the trees as they sang their joy for him.

Reaching the great hall the Master of Ceremonies announced them to the room. "Please be up standing for King Elessar Telcontar of Gondor and Prince Legolas Telcontar Thranduillion."

The people in the room stood and as they entered broke into loud clapping and cheering. Legolas felt the blush spread up his cheeks. Aragorn led Legolas up to the high table where they took their places side by side. The rest of the room waited until they were sitting before them to followed suit. The feast was lively and enjoyed by all, then once the tables had been cleared the dancing began.

Aragorn stood with the sole intention of having first dance of the evening with his husband, but before he could carry out his wished he was approached by a visiting Foreign Dignitary who had decided he had to speak to Aragorn there and then. Legolas found himself swept away by a crowd of well wishers who wished to dance with the fair Elf.

The first an overweight, balding man, who by the smell didn't care for personal hygiene waited until the dance was well under way before taking advantage and pulling Legolas so close that he felt very uncomfortable. He was very grateful when another Lord took his arm swinging him away from the other, only to find this one even worse. Immediately he was being groped in places the Man had no right to feel. He desperately tried to catch Aragorn's eye, not wanting to make a scene, but his Husband was turned away from him and didn't see what was happening.

Once again his arm was caught and he found himself with one of the two Men he really didn't want to see. It was Lord Frandra. Before he could object he was being led in a slow dance the other Man leaning in to say " May I say you look enchanting tonight?"

Legolas shot him an icy glare. The song seemed never ending and to block out the unwelcome feelings this man caused him, Legolas concentrated on the singer and the lyrics.

__

What's the way of love?

Tell me your fiction

Tell me your lies

Say to me now you'll never forget this night

I'm feeling emotionless

My heads so clear

My memories aren't the ones I fear

You know your kiss confuses

This troubling soul

And I found out

That we're all breaking hearts

That we're all broken hearts

Legolas came back down to earth with a bump as he realised that the song was growing fainter. Looking around he was shocked to find they were no longer in the Great hall. Before he could react he was pushed non to gently into a side room, it was the same room Aragorn had spoken to the Lord's in on the night after their marriage, but Legolas didn't know that.

Taking advantage of the situation, Frandra closed and locked the door before once more pushing the startled Elf backwards once more. Before Legolas could regain his footing he felt more arms grabbing and imprisoning his arms. Frandra moved to be in front of him, again. A leering grin on his face that made the hairs on the back of Legolas' hair stand almost on end, he said. "Did you really think, we wouldn't speak to you again, Little One?"

He quickly placed his hands on the elf's arms so that Sowlin was free to bind Legolas' wrists together. "We wanted to welcome you to Gondor personally." An evil grin made his face quite ugly. "We also wanted you to know just what a real man can do. You never know you might even like it." He moved in closer to the Elf. Legolas tried to move his head so that Frandra was no where near him, but the man brought his left hand up and caught the fair hair in a hard, unforgiving grip, stopping the movement.

"Now, now, be nice." He moved even closer, eyes on horrified blue, he moved closer then bent to kiss the waiting mouth. Legolas stood stock still, heart thudding. With Sowlin holding him he had no way to escape, but he wouldn't co-operate. The Man behind him, suddenly reached down and grabbing the Elf's buttock gave it a hard squeeze. Legolas couldn't stop the gasp escaping his lips and Frandra took this moment to plunge his tongue into the unwilling mouth. Legolas could take no more and bit down hard on the invading tongue. The Man screeched, pulling back, mouth pouring with blood.

Back in the Great Hall, Aragorn finally managed to get away. The Man he'd been speaking to was bore and arrogant. All he wanted was to see Legolas. It took a few moments' to realise that his Husband wasn't present. Confused he began asking guests if they had seen him. His worry grew when no one appeared to know where Legolas was. By the time he'd reached the double door's he realised that two certain Lord's were also not present. It wasn't until he stopped the third serving girl, that he found someone who had seen his Love. He hurried in the direction of the room that he'd been shown.

__

If only love could find us all

If only hearts didn't have to fall

We can't mislead to make thing's right

So instead we'll sleep alone tonight

Sowlin moved to take the place of his fellow man, taking the advantage of the act to feel the firm muscles under his hands. "Yes, Nice. Very nice. I thought you would feel like this." Legolas struggled beneath him. " Why the fight, Little One? Didn't the King tell you to expect this? This is part of our tradition. But then coming from the wild's you wouldn't know that would you?"

Legolas tried frantically to take a step backwards, the man's hands were all over him. He had to get away. Unfortunately he stepped on Frandra and he stumbled backwards, thrown off balance by the Man in front of him. He found himself on the ground and the Man quickly straddled him, ripping at his tunic. A sudden loud knocking at the door drew both of their attention, just as Frandra lifted himself off the floor. The Men both looked wildly over their shoulders. Legolas suddenly bucked his hip's, throwing Sowlin backwards. As he turned back to the Elf, Legolas kicked out at him, hard. The blow caught him in the groin and he collapsed just as the door flew open, revealing Aragorn and some of his guards. Both groups froze in place, shocked at what they saw.

__

What's the way of love

You are thinking I'm crazy

But you're blushing of lust

I've heard a lot of nice things

But tell me which one's I'm to trust

These walls we made are glass

And they have been known to crack

But until then

You'll keep pushing my way

And I'll keep pushing you away

Legolas was flat on his back on the ground. Frandra, mouth still bleeding was knelt beside him. Him front of him was a groaning Sowlin, hands clutching his bruised groin. Anger flaring Aragorn crossed to Legolas' side, quickly freeing his arm's he helped him to stand. Worry increasing at the sight of blood down the front of Legolas' tunic he quickly checked him for injuries. A shaky, tired voice said. " It's not mine, it's his." A nod towards Frandra. Aragorn felt a rush of pride before anger took over.

"What do you think you are doing? What right do you have to touch and use **My** Husband like that? Legolas is mine, I've already warned you once. If you ever come near anything of mine I own again, you will regret it for the rest of your miserable lives." He was so enraged that he didn't feel the Elf stiffen in his arms. Turning to lead Legolas from the room he looked at his guards, "Get them out of my sight. I don't want to see them again. Come, Leg…. "

He didn't get to finish what he was saying because the elf pulled away from Aragorn, fleeing through door and down the corridor towards the gardens.

__

If only love could find us all

If only hurts didn't have to fall

We can't mislead to make things right

So instead we sleep alone tonight

If you want take a chance

And try to make things right

You better have a reason to be loved

We all want something more

And it is worth fighting for…

If only love could find us all

If only hearts didn't have to fall

We can't mislead to make things right

So instead we sleep alone tonight

And if fate were in my hands

Would it be enough to understand

Why we feel lost in a world so small

If only love could find us all…..

Startled Aragorn quickly followed him, wondering what he had done to cause Legolas to flee from him, even after such a horrible experience. Then a small voice in the back of his head began to whisper "Legolas is mine….. Something I own…." Aragorn was shocked and disgusted with himself. He had promised he would never treat Legolas like that and yet he had, even if it was in anger. He had to make Legolas understand.

Entering the small garden he found Legolas standing in a corner, looking at the ground. Legolas had just started to plant the garden, getting the soil ready for the plant's he found. Legolas looked up as he drew closer and he stopped getting a good look at his face as he did so. His heart fell like a stone. Legolas had a face devoid of all emotion, almost mask like, except for the eyes. The eyes looked empty and dead, like ice spikes. It shocked Aragorn into silence , he wanted to make this better. He wanted to take Legolas into his arms and make this all better, but he didn't know if Legolas would let him and he didn't know what else to do.

****

And that's you lot.

Please review as I have had a bad day and need the reviews.

**Legolas19****: Eat sherbert Sherbery makes any one hyper. Hyper Hyper Hyper**

**Lordoftheringsfanatic11****: Okay this chapter not quite so happy but whatever, if they argue it means making up.**

**nekomoongirl****: Okay that was scary but fun.**

**bradleigh****: Many, they could be found in many**

**Halimanya****: That's sweet. And your welcome**

Triptych: Have a good holiday

restlesssoul: Oh yes lots of angst I will go look at the lyrics now.


	7. 7

****

Disclaimer: Not mine. They do not belong to me.

Okay important author note here. Aragorn is immortal. He has just enough Elven blood in him so he is. Also Aragorn is older than Legolas. Imagine Aragorn being around 18 when Legolas was born and you have my history. If you do not like then ignore this chapter.

The morning of Legolas' coronation dawned grey and dull, in complete contrast to the last few day's bright sunshine. It matched Aragorn's mood perfectly. He had spent a sleepless night, the scenes from the night before kept replaying over and over in his mind. It was not helped by the fear that seemed to gnaw at his stomach. Legolas would not speak to him, has asked for time alone last night; against all of Aragorn's instincts, he had reluctantly agreed. Now, Legolas was no where to be seen.

By mid morning, his worry had increased. No one had seen or spoken to Legolas. It was time to find him. He shouldn't be on his own. Aragorn started looking in the only logical place: The gardens. As he made his way there he could only reflect on the relationship he shared with the beautiful Elf.

The very first time he had met Legolas had been just a few week's after his birth. The celebration had been large and the people of Mirkwood had taken the sweet happy Elfling into their hearts. Thranduil had been as proud as he's shown his small Son to any who would look. His Brother's had all adored him, too. Apart from Drowlin, he had seemed to resent Legolas from the start, not that Aragorn had anything concrete to go on, just his feelings and Legolas never mentioned his brother if he could help it.

Reaching the gardens, he began to look for his husband. He had to make this right, he couldn't loose Legolas.

Legolas sat in the comforting arms of the old Oak tree he and Aragorn had been so happy under just yesterday. It was trying to comfort its beloved Wood Elf, but to no avail. Legolas was torn. He didn't know what to feel. He loved Aragorn so much, but one of his biggest fears had always been of being some one's possession. He'd often been told of their first meeting, but he'd been too young to remember. Aragorn had always been there, simple.

He was there, for all the big important event's Legolas had ever had. Aragorn was just always a part of his life. It had been Aragorn who had taught him how to use the twin knives he excelled at. Right from a small Elfling he had loved the Man, when he had been informed that Aragorn was to marry Arwen he had tried to put his feeling to one side, tried to be happy for his friend. Even when his heart felt as if it was being torn completely in two

He could still remember the wonderful day Aragorn had first kissed him, would never forget it in fact. It had been during their travels with the fellowship. They had stopped to rest and had both been relaxing when they had realised just how much they were attracted to each other. That had been the first step……

A cough from beneath him drew him out of his thoughts; he could only sigh when he saw who it was. Taking a quick decision he decided to ignore him.

Aragorn gave another cough, not willing to let this silence go on.

"What do you want, Aragorn?"

"Are you ok? You have been here all night, I was worried." Aragorn put as much worry into his tone as he could. "I wanted to say I was sorry…."

He was cut off by a quiet, "I have nothing to say to you, Aragorn, I've heard this all before. I would like to be left alone." Legolas turned away from his husband.

"No, Legolas you must understand……"

"Understand what, Aragorn? Do you have any idea of the number of time people have tried to court me, only for me to find they didn't want me for me? Every time I was treated like a piece of property they wanted. Do you know how much that hurt? I thought you were different. I thought you cared. I thought you loved _me._" Aragorn had to strain to hear the last three sentences, but hearing them gave him an idea how to proceed.

"I do love you, Legolas. More than you can ever imagine, I just want to have a chance to show you. Please?"

Legolas could only give a disconsolate shrug. "What's the point? I know the truth now…."

"No, you do not know the truth. In fact, can I have this dance?" Aragorn held out his right arm, waiting patiently.

The surprise on Legolas' face would have been comical at any other time. All his husband could do was gawk at him and say, "Pardon?"

"Listen." The sound of light airy music was joined by the voices of a choir. The tune drifted softly through the air. "I believe this is our song. So, may I have this dance?"

A reluctant grin graced the fair face and Aragorn watched as he jumped lightly to the ground before accepting the waiting hand. Slowly, they began to dance to the music.

__

Candlelight and soul forever

Dream of you and me together

Say you believe it, say you believe it

Free your mind from doubt and danger

We can achieve it, we can achieve it

Come a little closer, baby, get it on, get it on

'cause tonight is the night when two become one

I need some love like I've never needed love before

Wanna make love to ya, baby

Set you spirit free, it's the only way to be

Silly games that you were playing

Empty words that we both were saying

Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy

Any deal that we endeavour

Boys and girls feel good together

Take it or leave it, take it or leave it

Are you as good as I remember baby? Get it on, get it on

'cause tonight is the night, when two become one

I need some love like I've never needed love before

Wanna make love to ya, baby

I had a little love, now I'm back for more

Wanna make love to ya, baby

Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be

Be a little wiser, baby, put it on, put it on

'cause tonight is the night that two become one

I need some love like I never needed love before

Wanna make love to ya, baby

I had a little love, now I'm back for more

Wanna make love to ya, baby

I need some love like I've never needed love before

Wanna make love to ya, baby

I had a little love, now I'm back for more

Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be

When the song finished, he gently released Legolas, bowed and thanked him for the dance. Aragorn then sat down on the ground gesturing for Legolas to join him. He was heartened when he did.

Taking a deep breath he held up his hand in a sign of peace before saying: "Legolas, there are some things that I need to say. I need you to listen to me until the end and please do not interrupt. I'll only have the courage once. I love you. I always' have. From the very first time I sae you, it felt right. I had to be near you, with you. Firstly as a brother, then as a lover. Finally, my husband. In that sense, you do belong to me, just as much as I belong to you. Gandalf confirmed something for me last week that I already knew. We are soul mates, Legolas. But, in truth, I need you; if any thing happened to you I couldn't cope. I would die. I need to have you with me and I need your love, please?" Legolas' expression had not changed through out this little speech eyes unchanging and Aragorn felt his heart beating faster.

Legolas ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I need to think, Aragorn, just give me a little time? Go to the grand hall. If I come, I come. If I do not, then all I ask is that you let me leave without resistance. I do love you, but this is not the first time you have referred to me as a possession. I dislike that, a lot. Please give me some time." He stood quickly, vanishing as only an Elf can.

Alone once more Aragorn buried his head in his hands and prayed to the Valor that Legolas would come. But deep, deep in side of him was another voice that kept repeating "but what if he doesn't?"

****

**Lordoftheringsfanatic11****: as you seem to like angst so much I thought I would write more of it instead of the fluff chapter I had planned**

**The-Serious-Padfoot****: aww thank you that means a lot to me.**

**LittleCrazy1****: because they are mean and evil and cruel**

**Halimanya****: you are very very good for my Ego you know every time I read a review from you my head gets bigger**

restlesssoul: okay breath in and out I promise that they will get their comeuppance

**bradleigh****: I can not remember the title but I think I was by Celion Dion I got it from a website a search through songs till I find one that fits.**

**Legolas19****: Still Hyper I see. I drank a lot of coke yesterday so I got hyper again yay.**


	8. 8

****

Disclaimer: Not mine never will be.

It was much later that day that Aragorn stood in the great hall. The decorations really were beautiful he could only think, dully. The large group consisting of all the dignitaries stood silently behind him. He didn't need to check the time, he knew in his own heart. The time Legolas should have been here had come and passed. He stood waiting, still Legolas didn't appear.

Faramir couldn't hold off any longer, stepping up. "My, Lord…."

Aragorn shook his head. "No. He will be here. We must simply wait for him." His tone brooked no argument.

And so they continued to wait.

****

Legolas' point of view

In the Royal couple's quarters, Legolas lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. What should he do? He couldn't decide. He remembered the first time he remembered meeting Aragorn.

Flashback

The party was great, so many people. It was my fiftieth conception day. I was so happy. My brother's were chasing me and I couldn't stop giggling. Running through the crowd, not really watching where I was going. Only to be caught in gentle arms, startled I turned my head. Ada.

"Little Leaf, where are you rushing off to? I have some one I would like you to meet. Turning both of us I saw in front of me a Human. I glanced back at my father puzzled. A little nod reassured me. "This is Estel, Foster son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

The Man bowed. "Pleased to meet you, Legolas and congratulation's…" His voice was deep and strong.

End flashback

I knew from that moment on that I loved Aragorn. I just never dreamed he would ever love me back.

_When the shadows spread their wings_

And chase the day away

The time that is for love I know is near

The mystery we feel will soon surround us

The journey of both laughter and a tear

****

Aragorn's point of View

I can hear the people behind me beginning to fidget and shuffle where they stand. What is their problem? Legolas will come, I know he will. I love him and he loves me. He just needs time. He said so. I trust him. He's so beautiful both inside and out. I remember the second time I met, him it was as if there was an instant connection between us.

Flashback

The celebration was in full swing when I got to Mirkwood. I had wanted to be on time, but a small run in with a couple of spiders on the way, put paid to that hope. I made my way through the crowds towards King Thranduil only to find a small bundle that looked nothing more than a golden giggling blur. I had to stop before I trampled him. I could only watch in surprise as a smiling Thranduil caught the bundle, throwing him into the air. Turning, he saw me. His next words shocked me to the core.

"Little Leaf, where are you rushing off too? I have some one I would like you to meet." Fully turning I could see the child for the first time. He was breath taking, so small and fair with the most incredible blue eyes. Eyes that seemed so wide and innocent were framed by the most wonderful bright hair. Thranduil continued.

"Legolas, this is Estel, foster son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." Wide eyes turned suddenly serious as he looked at me. "Estel, this is my youngest son, Legolas."

It was later that night that I was joined by a tired bundle. I had marvelled all afternoon at how much energy the Elfling had, no that seemingly limitless supply seemed to have run dry. I gently rubbed his arm in a comforting way, only to be surprised at just how soft his skin was. I couldn't stop the thought of how it would feel to have that little lithe body rubbing gently against mine while his soft velvet lips touched my own rough ones. Looking down I found the captivating creature unable to look away from me. I couldn't stop myself I had to taste those lips. As I bent forward I was pleased to fins little lips reaching for mine…..

It was magical. Regretfully I pulled back, seeing a stunned shocked look on that little face….

End flashback

__

Sweet memories we make will be forever now

The voices from the past will understand

Waiting for the smile that cuts into me

The fragrance of your hair borne on the wind

I'd die for you, I'd die for you

What is between us is more than your caress

It's more than I would dare confess

I know it to be true

I'd die for you, I'd die for you

Don't you remember the panic of our love?

We've risen high above it now

I owe it all to you

I'd die for you, I'd die for you

****

Joint Legolas and Aragorn's point of view

I love him so much. Why does love have to be this hard?

__

The flames that born as one in time may fall away

The glow that is within will never die

To live without you know, I cannot understand

To live without you I could not survive

Back in the bed chamber Legolas finally reached his decision, standing he made his way across the room. He had to do this, right or wrong he had to follow this through. He loved Aragorn, more than life itself, but he would not be treated like this ever again.

I'd die for you, I'd die for you

What is between us is more than your caress

It's more than I would dare confess

I know it to be true

I'd die for you, I'd die for you

Don't you remember the vision of our love?

We've risen high above it now

Whenever you hold me the cycle is complete

The secret of eternal love is laid right at our feet

With a deep sigh and a very heavy heart, Aragorn stood up from the throne he had finally been persuaded to sit on. Looking at Faramir he heard a voice that sounded completely unlike his own asking. "He is not going to be coming is he?"

Faramir could only shake his head sadly, his own heart very heavy.

Aragorn closed his eyes. He had to get out of here; he made his way quickly across the hall, making for the closed double doors. He couldn't believe that this is how it would all end, that after everything they had been through Legolas would just give it all up so easily.

He stopped as he drew near to Faramir. "Let the guards at the gate know that when the Prince leaves he is to do so unhindered. Any help he needs he it have, do you understand?"

Faramir gave a small bow, "Yes, My Lord."

Aragorn continued on his way, memories flashing through his mind of times both past and present, the only way he could show his devotion now to the Elf who had already decided their fate. He could only hope now that they cold salvage some semblance of friendship, some kind of future, but he could not even begin to hope for that now. He truly did not deserve a future with such an amazing creature.

After what seemed like for ever he reached the doors. The guards lowered their heads in respect as they opened the doors. Aragorn gave a small pained smile before turning to the doors, only to stop in amazement at the sight he found there.

A feeling of such joy and love filled him he couldn't believe it. For there standing outside the hall, head lowered was Legolas. He was dressed solely in the colours of Gondor Hair loose from its usual braids to flow down over his back. He moved to take the Elf in his arms to whisper, "I love you." Turning his head he called to Faramir. "We will be five minutes. Would be so kind as to wait?" Before leading the Elf back to their room.

"Aragorn?" The quiet voice sounded puzzled as he was pulled into the room.

"Shush, shed your over robe." Legolas did to find Aragorn holing out the robes he had worn for their wedding. Once dressed Aragorn quickly replaced the warrior braids, before leading him back to the great hall.

Stopping at the doors once more he turned to find Legolas looking at the floor once again. Reaching for his chin, Aragorn gently raised his face until Legolas was looking him in the eye. "Keep your eyes up. You have no need to look at the floor, you are beautiful and this is how I wish to see you always, eyes meeting mine, proud and true, showing all the love you feel."

His reply was a gentle kiss and a bright smile as arm in arm they walked back into the great hall, ready for anything and everything that Arda could throw at them.

****

**LittleCrazy1****: He will be happy but not for a few chapters yet I suppose.**

restlesssoul: Should I write more about those evil lords do you think. But I agree .

**Lordoftheringsfanatic11****: That's good right. I'm glad you liked it.**

**The-Serious-Padfoot****: No do not do not do that. That would be bad. Breath in and out in and out.**

**bradleigh****: wouldn't you like to know.**

**Legolas19****: Hyperness, hyperness the greatest gift that I pocess**

**Halimanya****: Here here on the flamer thing. But do not worry if my head gets that big I will pop it with a pin and deflate it.**


	9. 9

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Arm in arm Aragorn and Legolas made their way into the great hall to the sounds of trumpets. Aragorn couldn't believe he felt so happy when, after just a few short minutes ago, he had been deep in despair. He really didn't deserve Legolas. They made their way down the long deep red carpet to greet the Lord's once more.

As they reached the front, Aragorn couldn't resist squeezing the arm in his. "I love you, Legolas and I always will; I really hope you know that." He couldn't stop smiling.

It was returned in stunning smile that put the bright sun to shame. "I know. I love you to, I really do. You look stunning." Aragorn looked to at his official robes. He couldn't help teasing.

"Not as stunning as you, you outshine every thing and every one." His smile brightened at the pleased blush that crossed those high cheeks, as they came to a halt at the front of the hall. Turning and gently kissing his husband Aragorn made his way to the thrones that stood in readiness. At a nod from Faramir he took his place in the right hand seat. It was highly and ornately decorated, a mixture of deep red velvet mixed with rubies and emeralds surrounded by Gold. It was really too pretentious for Aragorn, but that would be one of the things he would be changing later…

As the herald's finished proclaiming Aragorn's presence, Faramir stepped forward. Gesturing behind him, he gently led a nervous looking child dressed in the deep burgundy colours of a page towards Aragorn. In his slightly shaking hands he held a velvet cushion. This in turn held the Crown of the King of Gondor. This had been worn by all the previous King's of Gondor and had been kept safe by Faramir's Father Denethor. It was heavy and awkward to wear as well as truly uncomfortable, but once placed on Aragorn's head. In the beams of the early evening sunshine flowing through the windows, it looked to be glowing on his head.

The Young boy, of about seven, turned with relief and was quickly replaced by a pretty young girl of the same age wearing lacy white dress with flowers in her hair. She too, held a cushion, only this one was not shaking.

__

Out of all the boys you're not like all the others

From the very first day I knew we'd be lovers

In my wildest dreams, in my darkest desire

Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher (ahh)

Just when we thought our lives were set in stone

They shone a light and brought us together ( ooh)

Smiling warmly at all those present, Aragorn stood, the crowd cheering. Legolas who had been standing where he had been left, on the bottom step, at this point knelt down on one knee, bowing his head to Aragorn.

His smile widening Aragorn looked down upon the blond beauty thanking all the of the Valor at just how lucky he was to hold the heart of this wonderful and amazing being that was Legolas.

"Good people of Gondor, I welcome you on this most glorious occasion, to witness with me the crowning of Legolas as Prince Consort of Gondor. As happy as we have both been over the past few weeks, we have both been made aware that many people think it unnatural and evil for two males to marry. We hope to be able to prove to these people that they are wrong, that this is just as natural, just as right. I hope that by all that is mighty that what the future holds for us is as happy and bright as that of the people of Gondor." A polite clapping broke out at this, "Now, without further ado, I would like to welcome Lord Faramir." As Aragorn finished speaking, the clapping became slightly more enthusiastic as nodding his approval to Aragorn Faramir took the stage.

__

We are two in a million

We've got all the luck we should be given

If the world (the world) should stop (should stop)

We'll still have each other

And no matter what (no matter what) we'll be forever as one

Giving Aragorn a deep bow, he turned to Legolas and began the ceremony that would finally present Gondor with its first Royal couple in a generation.

"We have presented here before us, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, youngest son of King Thranduil and husband of King Elessar of Gondor. This ceremony is to present the Prince with the title of Prince Consort. Will you would join us, Prince Legolas?"

Legolas rose, gracefully and slowly made his way up the remaining stairs towards Faramir. Once before him, he knelt once more and placed his right hand over his heart. The entire room was silent, even the birds and trees seemed to have stopped to listen.

The ceremony continued. "Do you, Legolas Thranduillion, promise to honour Gondor and to serve her to the best of your abilities?"

"I, Legolas Thranduillion, promise to love and honour Gondor and pledge to serve her always to the best of my abilities and with all my strength."

"Do you promise to also love honour and worship King Elessar, your husband for the rest of your life?"

Silence greeted this, as pre-arranged between the three of them, Legolas looked to Aragorn, who rose and stepping towards him replied for him in a loud clear voice. "No, he does not. He will agree to love and honour me, but not to worship, I agree with this and this is as I wish it."

__

It's a crazy world _everything's changing_

One minute you're up and the next thing you're breaking (yay)

When I lose my way and the skies they get heavy

It'll be okay the moment you're with me

No-one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today

Solid as a rock and perfect in every way

Aragorn knelt down in front of Legolas and caught the long, pale hands within his own rough ones. Looking deeply into Legolas' eyes he asked, "Do you promise to love and honour me forever, as I do you?"

"The reply came swiftly and maintain eye contact, he tried to pour all his love and thanks into his words for the man who had claimed his heart. " I do, with all my heart from this time onwards and for ever."

__

We are two in a million

We've got all the luck (the luck) we could be given

If the world should stop we'll still have each other

And no matter what (no matter) what (no matter)

We'll be forever as one

Forever as one

Faramir smiled. " Then, I Faramir, Steward of Gondor; name you Prince Consort of Gondor." The young girl stepped forward once more and on the cushion laid a crown made of all the finest materials existing on Middle Earth. It had belonged to the last Queen of Mirkwood, Legolas' Mother. It had been presented to Legolas by his Father on their wedding day. Aragorn, knowing how much this meant to his husband, had arranged with the council that this would be the official crown of the Prince Consort of Gondor.

__

We are two in a million

We've got all the luck (the luck) we could be given (ooh)

If the world should stop we'll still have each other

And no matter what we'll be forever as one

We are two in a million (yeah)

We've got all the luck (hey) we could be given

If the world should stop we'll still have each other (yeah)

And no matter what, we'll be forever as one

We are two in a million (two in a million)

We've got all the luck we could be give (we cold be given)

If the world should stop we'll still have each other

And no matter what (no matter what) we'll be forever as one

No matter what (no matter what) we'll be forever as one

No matter what (no matter what) we'll be forever as one

His hand still held in Aragorn's warm one, Legolas rose as Aragorn spoke once more. "I present to you, Ladies and Gentlemen, Prince of Mirkwood and Prince Consort of Gondor Legolas Telcontar Thranduillion." Saying this he caught the unsuspecting Elf in his arms and in front of the crowd kissed him. As the crowd watched this rather surprising turn, many in the crowd who held major reservations to

The marriage of two males, found their hearts softening at the show of happiness and love from the two in front of them.

But not all eyes watching the couple were friendly. Unknown too many in the hall two pairs of eyes watched all. Frandra and Sowlin had been unable to stay away, drawn as they were to the blond beauty at the front of the hall. One look was all it took for them to decide that no matter what they would have him, no matter what it took……

****

Katie: Aww that's sweet. Thank you.

**Makia Durron****: You are so more than welcome.**

**nekomoongirl****: okay then. Do not worry. I live in my own mind.**

**LittleCrazy1****: of course he will be happy. What's a Meisalliam story without happiness.**

**bradleigh****: we try we really do. I hope that's not the only reason you read this fic.**

**Lordoftheringsfanatic11****: thank you. Its great to know you like it.**

restlesssoul: more of those evil lords.

**Halimanya****: okay not the pin idea then. Perhaps I could just tap out the useless air in my brain through my ear. Thanks.**

**Legolas19****: always am always will be. Go read bradleighs review.**


	10. 10

****

Disclaimer: Did I say they were mine No. They do not belong to me. For if they did I would be rich.

Aragorn could only smile at the sight of his happy husband. They walked hand in hand as they made their way through the streets of Gondor. It had been decided that they would take advantage of the continuing warm weather and take a walk through the city so that they could meet with some of the people and see just how they responded to Legolas. So far the decision had been a good one.

The people seemed more than happy and much taken with their new Royal Couple. Legolas was presented with many gifts from the crowds. He had received many flowers from blushing young women. From some of the wealthier people he had been given clips for his hair and even some jewelled clips for his cloak.

But for Legolas one gift stood out far and above the rest. Aragorn had been talking animatedly to a Farmer about crop conditions when Legolas found his attention caught by the Royal Guards. They held two struggling young children who had obviously been trying to get to them. The children only struggled harder. Stepping towards them he asked. "Please, let them go. They are doing no harm." Looking dubious the guards set the children back on the ground. The children, a boy and girl who looked to be about five and eight, the boy clutched a piece of parchment in his hand.

As soon as he drew near the boy pushed the hand holding the parchment at Legolas, the words coming out in all a rush. "This is for you." Surprised, Legolas took the tattered parchment and opened it. It was a drawing, obviously done by the boy. The drawing depicted Aragorn and himself on their wedding day.

Aragorn, realising Legolas wasn't by his side, excused himself from the man beside him and made his way to his husband's side where he knelt next to two tiny children. Looking up Legolas smiled. "You have to see this, Aragorn, this is wonderful. " The boy blushed and seemed to grow in stature as Aragorn agreed. His attention was then drawn away as another voice called for his attention.

Turning back to the children, Legolas smiled. "Hello, my name is Legolas." The children nodded seriously, he hadn't really needed to introduce himself, he was well known in Gondor, but wanted to be polite.

The little boy, who Legolas was sad to see, was dressed in very old worn clothes suddenly found his voice again. "Good day, My Prince." A shy smile, "Are you really an Elf" The girl looked horror struck as she heard the words spill from her brother's mouth as she tried desperately to stop them, before conceding defeat and turning back to the Elf.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, he is young, Please forgive…."

Smiling Legolas gently shook his head. "No, there is no need to apologise. Yes, Indeed I am an Elf, young one. I come from Mirkwood." Reaching up, he pulled back his hair to reveal his delicate pointed ears. The boy reached out and with a look of awe, gently stroked one exposed ear. Legolas couldn't stop the gasp escaping at the sensations this caused and the boy pulled his hand away, looking as if he would burst in to tears, thinking he had hurt this magical person.

Legolas hurried to reassure them both. "I am not hurt. It is just that Elves ears are very, very sensitive. Here, try again." He steeled himself this time as the tiny finger's made contact again, followed by a bright smile. "I do apologise though, I do not know your names."

The little boy grinned once more and said. "I am Halrier and she is my Sister Celriar." They continued to talk for a while, with Legolas managing to make them laugh a number of times, before he excused himself and returned to Aragorn's rather amused side. Neither of them noticed the eyes that had been watching with great interest from deep within the crowds, before slipping quickly away.

They made their way slowly back towards the citadel, continuing to greet the crowds. Once back under cover, Aragorn reluctantly took his leave of Legolas, they had both enjoyed the last few hours and felt happier than he could ever remember. It was unfortunate that he had to meet with several of the more important Lord's before they left to return to their own lands tomorrow.

Legolas watched Aragorn head towards his study with a contented smile. Turning he made his way back towards the Royal apartments, stopping now and then along the way to take in the views from the high windows. Every thing seemed so bright and full of promise. Suddenly a noise distracted him from his thoughts; they came from a room close on his left side. The noise had sounded odd. Moving to investigate, he found the room empty as he entered. But the noise had come from in here.

Shrugging he turned to leave only to find himself face to face with Sowlin. He inadvertently took a step backwards, ready to side step and run only to find himself against Frandra who held him tightly.

Opening his mouth to call for help, it was quickly covered by Sowlin's grubby hand. Legolas felt his stomach lurch as Sowlin, brought his other hand to caress his face. "Hello, Little One. Did you really think we could leave it there? Oh, no you will be ours. That we promise." At a nod from Frandra he removed his hand to take something from his pocket. Legolas opened his mouth once more only to be assaulted by feeling once more as Frandra began licking his right ear. Shivering he tried to say no, but Sowlin forced his head back before lifting a small bottle to unwilling lips. Quickly pouring the content's into the tempting mouth, Sowlin then recovered the mouth with his hand and pinched the Elf's with his other.

Legolas had no choice; he either swallowed the potion or suffocated. Lack of oxygen won out and he was left gasping for air in Frandra's arms as Sowlin ushered them further into the room, before turning and locking the door, pocketing the key. Legolas could only shiver as Frandra kept up the assault on his ear, gasping for breath. He could feel the potion beginning to take control of him. It made him feel sluggish as if he was wading through a river of honey, his body didn't feel as if it belonged to him any more.

The only part of him that felt remotely normal was his head that seemed as clear and sharp as ever. He could see and hear, but every thing else seemed dimmed and slow. Finally finding his voice, he could only croak weakly, "Utinu en Loki rim!" He couldn't fight, couldn't move a muscle as the two Lord's moved in closer and began to kiss him.

Sowlin's attention was on his mouth, invading it once more; whilst Frandra was sucking and licking his throat. Roughly undoing his tunic they began to bite and nip as they moved down to his chest. Sowlin's hand once more covering his mouth even thought they knew he would be unable to speak or resist.

Tears poured down Legolas' cheeks as he was unable to stop the degradation from happening. The only good thing, if it could be so, was that they didn't seem to be any sort of hurry to finish this, only to keep on humiliating him. All he could do was hope that Aragorn came soon. He had to….

__

Feel my wings have broken in your hands

I feel the words unspoken inside

And they pull you under

And I would give you anything you want

Know you were all I wanted

And all my dreams are falling down

Crawling around

Somebody save me

Let your warm hands break right thru

And let someone save me

I don't care how you do it

Just stay, stay

Oh, come on

I've been waiting for you

I see the world has folded in your heart

I feel the waves crashing down inside

And they pull me under

I would give you anything you want

Know you were all I wanted

And all my dreams have fallen down

Crawling

Somebody save me

Let your warm hands break right thru

Somebody save me

I don't care how you do it

Just stay, stay

Come on

I've been waiting for you

And all my dreams are on the ground

Crawling around

Somebody save me

Let your warm hands break right thru

Somebody save me

I don't care how you do it

Just save me

I made this world shine for you

Just stay, stay

Come on

I'm still waiting for you

Back in his study, Aragorn had to stifle a yawn as the man droned on. He loathed this part of being King. He had to talk to people he didn't know and had absolutely no interest in for hours at a time. He had promised Legolas over an hour ago that he would be mere minutes, he would be wondering where he was. At the thought of Legolas a cold wave of fear and dread flooded him. Fear and dread that was not his. With out thinking he stood abruptly, cutting the man off mid word as he took in those around him, searching for Faramir. Finding him he called him over.

"We have a problem. Search the entire palace. We are looking for Prince Legolas." As the other's moved to carry out the urgent orders he turned to Faramir again. "Something is wrong. Something is very wrong." Hand on his sword he left the room to begin his own search, he could hear the cries around him as the castle and its people responded to his Men. If only he knew where to begin to look for his husband…..

Utinu en Loki rim = sons of snakes

****

Told ya the evil lords would be back. Please please please go read the redone chapters as they are so much better and help you to understand the story better.

Thank you

restlesssoul: Calm down and be a good little reviewer and we can talk about it.

Wanda: Any thing to keep you happy.

LittleCrazy1; I think you forgot to breath during that review so take a deep breath and relax.

Legolas19: the middle comes before the end.

The-Serious-Padfoot: thanxs for the offer but I currently work with someone and we are working on these chapters hence the reposts which you should go read.

Halimanya: confused now. I think I should say thanks but I m not sure. Scratches head

bradleigh: do not diss. It was the only song I could think of that would fit.


	11. 11

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Aragorn was frantic as he tired to find Legolas, with each passing moment the feeling of fear and panic seemed to be growing inside of him. He had looked every where he could think of, to no avail. It almost appeared as if Legolas had just vanished into thin air. The only explanation for this feeling of panic was that Legolas was in need of help, and now.

Faramir was with him as they searched corridor after corridor and room after room. Eventually Faramir came up with a suggestion. "My Lord, it may be an idea to retrace Legolas' path through the hallways? We know he was going back to your chambers, so if we start from the great hall and go from there?"

At Aragorn's agreement they made their way down to the great hall and began their search again.

They had searched half way to their chamber's with no sign of Legolas. Faramir opened another door this one leading to yet another empty closet. Closing it with a frustrated sigh, he moved to go back to Aragorn's side when he heard some unusual sounds coming from a door on his left.

Walking over to the door he turned the handle, the door wouldn't move, it appeared to be locked. Leaning closer to the door to try and identify the noises, he realised with a start that they appeared to be moans and cries.

Aragorn had had enough and moving Faramir aside raised his fist to knock on the door, the fury in his voice very apparent. He had no time for games. "By the order of King Elessar of Gondor open this door!" Only an eerie silence met this cry. Gesturing for Faramir they readied themselves. Moving as one they took three steps backwards before charging the door, trying to break it down. It did not move. Again and again they tried until the door finally gave way under the force of the two men.

Rushing into the dingy room, they drew to a shocked halt as they took in the scene before them. It was an awful sight and it took all of their strength to not vomit on the spot. For lying on the floor was Legolas. He was naked and bleeding from what appeared to be numerous cuts and bite marks all over his body. He had been gagged and his arms and legs were tightly bound. Aragorn made his way shakily to Legolas' side.

Faramir moved quickly, too. Drawing his sword, he moved to check the room, trying to find who had done this to the Prince, there had been no sound in the room, and the men might still be there.

Crouching down, Aragorn took his first good look at Legolas and his heart plummeted like a stone. The wounds marring the fair being were numerous and bruises marred that perfect face. Trying to calm down, he checked his husband out, sighing with relief as it appeared Legolas had not been raped. He could find no proof, but it would only be confirmed when Legolas woke up from this ordeal.

He gently pulled Legolas into his arms, careful not to jostle any of the wounds. He began to gently rock Legolas, trying to offer what comfort he could.

Faramir, meanwhile, continued to search the room, only to find it empty. Once satisfied he returned to Aragorn's side. He placed a gentle hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "I'll get some men to continue to hunt the filth who did this. They can't have gone far, the door was locked and there appear to be no other windows or exits so they have to be here somewhere. I will be back very quickly." Receiving a nod in reply as Aragorn gently brushed hair from Legolas face he left the room.

He returned moments later with a hand full of men to find to his relief that Aragorn had removed his cloak and placed it around the unresponsive Elf. Legolas' clothes or what were left of them, were scattered around the room in rags. As the men moved to begin another methodical search Faramir removed his own cloak, placing it over Aragorn's. Aragorn gently lifted the unconscious Elf into his arms and they left the room.

Making their way through the crowded hall way they made their way to the halls of healing. Faramir couldn't stop his whirling thoughts and he had to eventually ask. "Aragorn have they……"

Aragorn cut him off, anguish in his voice. "No! How could you think such a thing?" His voice rose slightly before he took a deep breath before stating to say, quietly, eyes not leaving Legolas' face. "Did you know that Elves die if they are raped? They simply loose the will to live, they withdraw into themselves and eventually they fade. Who could have done this, Faramir? Here where he is supposed to be safe by my side?"

"I don't know, Aragorn, but I promise we will find them." They had reached the halls of healing and Faramir opened the door to let Aragorn enter.

The room was large, brilliant sunshine shone from the open windows set high in the wall. The smell of sickness mixed with athelas permeated the air. Crossing to one of the cots Aragorn lowered Legolas. The healers came rushing, quickly asking what had happened. It was Faramir who answered all their queries, Aragorn could not look away from his husband. He protested when they tried to make him leave, but had to concede, finally and they left the room to wait outside while the healers went to work. All they could do was wait. That was the hard part, waiting to see just what exactly had been done to Legolas.

I sit and wait

Does an Angel contemplate my fate?  
And do they know

The places where we go

When were grey and old?

'cause I've been told

That salvation lets their wings unfold

So when I'm lying in my bed

Thoughts running through my head

And I feel that love is dead

I'm loving Angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Where ever it will take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call

She won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak

And my pain walks down a one way street

I look above

And I know I'll always be blessed with love

And as the feeling grow

She breaths flesh to my bones

And when love is dead

I'm loving Angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection

A lot of love and affection

Whether I'm right or wrong

And down the waterfall

Where ever it may take me

I know that life won't break me

When I come to call

She won't forsake me

I'm loving angels instead

The wait seemed interminable, but eventually the door opened once more and a grim faced healer walked towards Aragorn, who quickly stood. "How is he? Can I see him?"

"Sit down, My Lord." Even his voice was grim sounding. Aragorn did. "The healer took a quick steadying breath. "My King, I'm sorry, but I have some bad news."

****

SORRY but I have not had time to write replies to stories know that I thank you and love all of you for your kind words.


	12. 12

Aragorn felt the blood rushing from his face, a feeling of cold dread filling his stomach. "What? What is it? He's not…. He's not… no... He can't be…" He knew he was babbling but he couldn't stop, this was worse than his greatest nightmare.

The healer was quick to reassure his King. "No, My Lord, Prince Legolas will be fine. He's in a state of shock, but given time that will pass. He has numerous wounds, who ever did this to him were particularly vicious. The only problem is that the Prince has lost an awful amount of blood, he had a small artery nicked, but we were able to stop the bleeding. But it will take time for him to recover." He gave a gentle smile as the two men in front of him sighed and almost sagged in relief. "There is one thing that worries me though. It would appear that the Prince has been given some kind of potion to control him. We really need to know what it is before we can help him with potions for the blood loss. Have you any news on who did this foul deed?"

"No, the room was empty of all but Legolas. We have no idea of really where to look." Aragorn couldn't keep his agitation from his voice. When he found the persons who had dared to touch Legolas, they would wish they had never been born.

"I see. As soon as you know anything, please let us know. We really don't want to mix incompatible herbs, especially not at this stage, with the Prince so injured." Aragorn nodded his agreement. "You will be pleased to know that the Prince was not raped."

"Thank the Valor!" Aragorn did not think his husband had been raped, but hearing it from a professional made it more final.

The healer smiled. "You may see him if you like." His own smile lit up his own lined, tired old face. At their nods, he led them back into the room, stopping as he came to the door. Turning towards the pair behind him he asked. "Where did you find the Prince?"

"It was in a room on the ground floor of the Citadel. Seventh door along on the left hand side, why?" Aragorn swapped puzzled looks.

The healer turned to Faramir. "Did your Father never tell you of the secret passages made centuries ago in case the Royal family needed to flee the City in a hurry?"

Faramir's tone was very bitter. "No and he probably never would. That would put me mire into a position of trust. He would have told Boromir, though. Where do these passages lead to?" There was a look of total concentration on his face.

"To just outside the City on the West hand side, leading away from the City gates."

A grim smile lit Faramir's face, before turning to Aragorn. "Do you mind, Aragorn? I would like to investigate this. We need to find the one's who did this and soon. I'll take some men and wait for them to try and leave the City. I promise I will try and keep them alive and unharmed."

"Please do so. If I could I would be with you, but I need to be with Legolas. Just bring me the ones responsible. They will get what they deserve." The cold glint in Aragorn's eyes left no one in doubt as to how this would end. Giving Aragorn a deep bow, Faramir left the halls of healing.

Aragorn was soon standing beside the bed that held his beloved. The sight of the pale face and closed eyes made Aragorn tremble as he sat down next to his husband. Taking a cold, pale hand into his, he started to talk to the unconscious form, knowing all to well from Elrond's halls of healing that unconscious people can retain their sense of hearing. He could only hope that Legolas could hear him.

"Legolas, I'm sorry. This should never have happened. I never dreamed that anyone would be cruel enough to do this to any one, let alone some one as special as you. I love you; I will try to keep you safe from now on. I'm just so sorry. Aragorn's eyes never left the pale face, searching for any sign of life returning to the Elf. All he could do was wait and be here when Legolas finally did wake up.

Meanwhile, Faramir was gathering his most trusted soldiers. He chose only those he knew had chosen to support Aragorn and his choice to marry Legolas. He carefully explained to the men what had happened, happy at their obvious anger at what had taken place. Once certain they all understood what was expected of them, they headed towards the exit of the tunnel and choosing places to hide they waited for the attackers to show their face.

Time passed slowly and Aragorn didn't know what to do. He had been sitting with Legolas for over three hours and he still hadn't stirred. Reaching to brush loose strands of blond hair from the bruised face, he began to softly sing.

__

Thought I cold define it

One look in your eyes when it proved me wrong

I find myself speechless

This feeling of completeness is so strong

And I was convinced that my heart had reached its limits

Until you created this new place in it

Your touch wraps around me

In love that knows no boundaries

Now, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you

You're the answer I've been needing

Life has a whole new meaning now

All because of you

Everything is different

There's no frame of a reference for the way I feel

But to look at your face

I am still amazed; I can't believe you're real

I can lie here forever just watching you sleep

Hanging on every breath that you breathe

Your touch wraps around me

In love that knows no boundaries

Now, there's nothing I wouldn't want to do for you

You're the answer I've been needing

Life has a whole new meaning, now

All because of you

Your touch wraps around me

In love that knows no boundaries

Now, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you

You're the answer I've been needing

Life has a whole new meaning, now,

All because of you

All because of you

Aragorn stopped singing as he once again took in Legolas' face, breath catching in his throat as he marvelled at the sight before him. Legolas looked back up at him, clear eyes full to almost brimming with love and respect.

Legolas' voice was weak as he spoke. "That was wonderful, my love. I love you" He then slipped back off to sleep. Aragorn rose, placed a single gentle kiss on Legolas forehead. Now that he knew Legolas had woken he had some unfinished business to finish. Leaving the hall of healing he made his way to the west side of the city, he needed to see how Faramir was getting on with the search for the attackers.


	13. 13

For the first time in his long life, it seemed to take forever for Legolas to wake up. His first conscious thought was that he was cold; he didn't feel he had ever been this cold in his life. Not even when the Fellowship had tried to cross Caradhras with the snow storm at its worst. It seemed as if he was frozen inside spreading from his heart all through his body. Even his brain seemed sluggish and too cold to work. It was a type of cold that could and would kill an Elf if it were allowed to carry on its path.

Shivering violently he forced unwilling eyes open. The first thing that entered his consciousness was the stark white ceiling, musing he found it rather ironic that for the first time since moving to Mira Tirith that he wanted to see the garish room he shared with his husband, he was disappointed. It just brought home to him exactly what had happened. He couldn't try and pretend it had not happened. Here, in this light white room he could do nothing, but remember what had taken place.

Shaking his head he tried to think of other things only to find the movement caused severe nausea. Once this settled he tried to sit up, yawing; only for the nausea to return ten fold, followed by a wave of dizziness.

__

He stands alone outside the blooming yard

All is calm there on the streets

The shadows pass him hung right over

The pain on his face he knew he'd keep

His hair is long and it's twisted, it's twisted

Around the smile spread cheek to cheek

Another child, another soul grabs a hold

To the metal that will end his misery.

Taking a deep breath to try and ease the dizziness Legolas lay back down. As all the memories of early seemed to flood him; it took all his will power not to break down and sob. As it was his body shook violently with a combination of the cold he still felt and reaction. Darkness seemed to be seeping into every part of his body. All Legolas wanted was to be wrapped up safe and warm in Aragorn's arms, but he was no where to be seen. He couldn't stop the whisper leaving his lips. "My Estel, where are you?" Because the room was empty he got no reply…

__

One by one

We stand beneath the sun

With his arms open wide

Two by two

He's getting you

To watch him as he leaves this life he knew

Shivering more violently by the second, Legolas tried once more to rise from the pallet, trying to fight the violent feeling of nausea. Some how he managed to stand upright. Crossed the room he made it to the window. It took some time as he legs felt as if they were made entirely like rubber, but once at the window he saw the beautiful gardens and City that just yesterday he had walked with Aragorn without a care in the world. But now…. Now all he could think about were the two men who had tried to ruin his life. Men who had reduced him from his normal confident self to some one who didn't really want to leave this room. Above all of this, above they hate that filled him for what they had done, he knew that if he did see them he would want to kill them. He hated them.

__

How much anger is set aside?

As each one of us cries?

Red lights they come and take him away

In the thoughts he'll be better some day

Tied tight can't see out of your eyes

But he's sure to shine, sure to shine

In this deep dark played out reality show

So who's the man with the plan?

Don't you see, don't you see…

One by one

We stand beneath the sun

With his arms open wide

Two by two

He's getting you

To watch as he leaves the life he knew

For the first time he could remember Legolas wanted to kill, without thought. Deep inside he knew this was wrong, but he could not help the feeling. But upper most in his thought's was the shocking feeling that he to want to die. He could still feel them. It felt as if his skin was crawling, he could feel there kisses, their touch… He was tainted. Aragorn obviously felt the same way, didn't want any thing to do with him any more. Why else would he not be here? He felt as if he was falling into a deep dark pit with no way out. He would be unable to look at any one again. What would his Father say? He couldn't stop his thoughts, they seemed out of control.

Turning quickly away from the window, he stopped as dizziness once more assailed him. Pausing, to control this he noticed that the healers had not cleared away their supplies. On the table along with herbs and bandages was a large sharp knife, used for cutting away clothes and bandages. Slowly, he reached towards it and picking it up felt the welcome weight in his hand. This felt so right…..

__

Do you ever think that things are meant to be?

I know we all have our reason why

And now the power of the human being

Has gone and changed so many lives

Crossing the room once more, he sat on the edge of the pallet. This was right; this would stop the misery that had been caused. No one else would suffer because of him. Lifting the knife he placed the keen edge of the blade against his left wrist. He was just pushing down, making the first cut; watching as silvery red blood welled against the knife when the door flew open to reveal a worried Aragorn

__

One by one

We stand beneath the sun

With his arms wide open

Two by two

He's getting you

To watch him as he leaves this life he knew

For one split second their eyes met before Aragorn rushed into the room, grabbed the knife, throwing across the room. He grabbed his husband "Legolas? What do you think……?" He tried to calm himself, reaching for his husband. "I'm sorry. I should have stayed. I wanted to speak to Faramir. I'm sorry…." He held Legolas tightly to him, whispering soft words of comfort. Legolas didn't speak just stayed lying stiffly in Aragorn's arms. As the moment's passed with no sound or movement from Legolas, Aragorn felt his concern growing greater and greater.

__

One by one

We start to come undone

Two by two

He's getting through to you…

One by one we stand,

We stand over you…..

As Aragorn gently held on to his love, he couldn't stop the chilling thought of what he would have found had he beendelayed in getting back here. It didn't bare thinking about. But he also knew that if Legolas had tried this once, in his present state of mind he would surely try to do this again. As much as he hated the thought he knew Legolas could not be left alone. He would have to make sure that there was some one with him at all times. Legolas needed protecting now, not just from the animals that had caused so much harm to him, but from him self. __


	14. 14

****

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Actually I do not think any of this chapter belongs to me. It is a mixture of my idea and my betas writing. So thanks Shell. Also please every one go read a story by Mcross it is good and definitely worth reading and reviewing.

Sorry that it has been taking longer than usual to update recently but I have been in the middle of a set of exams and trying to improve this story. So if you have not yet done so please go read the old chapters of this story as they have all been done again and are so much better with added detail that may be needed later in the story.

Outside the north wall of the Citadel a group of Men waited patiently. Each had found a place to hide. It gave Faramir the chance to think through all that happened in the past few days, he could not believe that something like this would happen in the Citadel and certainly not to the Prince Consort. He shivered as he remembered once more Aragorn saying the beautiful Elf could die of grief because of these attacks. Faramir certainly hoped not, but the thought of Gondor being left without its Prince so soon was too m much too bare.

Faramir and his hand picked men had vowed to find these animals and make certain that they faced justice. They had also vowed to make sure the Royal couple was safe. It was a vow Faramir would not break unless death took him first.

A sound of stone moving against stone brought the men from casual alert to full alert in seconds. Drawing their swords, they readied themselves. Motioning for two men, they took up their posts by each side of well hidden rock door. Faramir had to marvel at this, he had lived in the Citadel all his life and he's never know there was another way out or in. He could only thank Valor that the Orcs and Uraki had not found it during the siege of Minas Tirith.

Faramir moved to cover the back of the soldier on the right of the door. All held their breath as the door slowly opened with a groan from non usage. To Faramir's amazement, whoever this was did not check to see if the area was clear and safe to come out. That would make things a lot easier; they were obviously trained in warfare.

The first person appeared with what seemed like haughty confidence. Faramir and his men certainly got the impression they were not expected. The cloaked man swiftly left the passage, his fellow criminal close on his heels. They never stood a chance. With a swift flick of Faramir's wrist, the men jumped into the fray, seemingly from no where. The two men were quickly surrounded. They could do nothing to help themselves.

Seeing the men was in their custody and unable to fight back, Faramir stepped forward. Stopping in front of the men, he pulled the hoods down. Faramir could only gape in surprise as he took in the faces of the men who had attacked Legolas. His voice a low, angry growl Faramir could only say one thing. "You!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As this was taking place, across the Citadel in Aragorn's and Legolas room, Aragorn was at his wits end. There were, perhaps, only a few times that Aragorn could honestly say he was at a loss to know what to do for the best. This was one of them. He just did not know what to do, how to help Legolas, but then they could only help Legolas if he would let them near him. At present he would let no one near.

Legolas was lying flat on his back; eyes glazed staring at the ceiling. Yet Aragorn knew he was not asleep, the fine tremble in the long, thin pale hands.

Since bringing Legolas back from the Halls of Healing, his husband had not moved. There was still that completely expressionless look on Legolas' face. It frightened him to his core. At least the Healer had been accepting and very accommodating to Aragorn's request that they move the Elf to their rooms. The healer would be caring for Legolas in their rooms for which Aragorn would be eternally thankful. At least he would be caring for him, if only Legolas would let them help him.

Aragorn could feel the anger and frustration building by the minute. If he could get his….

His thoughts of revenge fled as the sound of some one at the door brought him to attention. Hand found his sword in move he did not even think about. There was a soft knock at the door. Aragorn gave a sheepish grin, if it were an attacker they would hardly be knocking on the door. Replacing his sword in its scabbard he made his way to the door and opened it. Faramir stood between the two guards that Aragorn had decided Legolas would have.

"Faramir, any news?" He moved to Faramir's side, before turning to one of the guards. "Please stay with Prince Legolas. I do not want him to be alone. I will not be long." Turning back to Faramir he led the way. "Come; Let us walk the corridor I do not want Legolas to hear."

"How is the Prince my Lord?" Faramir was genuinely worried.

"Not good. What have you found?" Aragorn's voice was low and dangerous sounding.

"Well, we waited and eventually a door in the wall opened, we really must map these tunnels." At Aragorn's nod he continued. "Two men appeared, laden with belongings. They were arrested immediately."

"Good, where are they" Aragorn's look was so intense that Faramir had to look away.

"In the dungeons. They are being processed know." Aragorn was suddenly all movement.

He turned back when he realised Faramir was not following. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come!"

"My Lord, Aragorn. We can not see them at present, the will not be free to interrogate for a couple of hours. Go back to Legolas; he needs you right now, leave these scum up to me." Faramir's voice was earnest.

"Very well. But I want to know when we can see them. I want to be there. Who were they?" Anger surfaced once more at the thought of husband and his injuries.

Faramir mumbled something that Aragorn could not quite make out. "Pardon? I did not hear that."

"It was Sowlin and Frandra. They are saying nothing at the moment. I have ordered them to have separate cells far away from the other. I don't want them conniving a way out of this, this…. Act of barbarity." He flinched as his King's eyes flashed, anger mounting even more. Faramir had to admit, if Aragorn kept on like this the eruption would be greater than that at Mount Doom at the end of the War of the Ring.

"I'll kill them! How dare they do this to Legolas? Legolas! Oh, Valor what do I tell his Father when he arrives? How can I tell Thranduil that I could not keep his son safe even in a castle?"

Faramir stopped this tirade before Aragorn could really begin. "King Thranduil is coming here?"

"Yes, I had a message earlier this afternoon. He is already half way here, along with Legolas' brothers. I am glad, if anyone can help Legolas it is Thranduil." He may have sounded confident on the outside but inside Aragorn was full of fear that no one would be able to help his husband.

"I will see that they have rooms ready for them. Go to Legolas. As soon as I can I will 'talk' with our two newest guests." With a small bow Faramir strode along the hall way before disappearing.

Aragorn stepped into their bedchamber once more, dismissing the guard with quiet words of thanks before taking up his vigil once more. How he wanted to take his husband in his arms and magic away all the hurt. But Legolas would not allow that, he wouldn't even let Aragorn take his hands.

"Legolas, hold on my love. Your Father and Brother's are on their way to you. Just please hang on. Please do not leave me." There was no answer from the almost catatonic Elf.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Across the land, a group of Elves were making their way towards the City of Gondor. They had just reached the outskirts of Fangorn forest. The group was led by a tall rather imposing figure. Long

Black hair was pulled off of his face. It was a proud handsome Elf, everything about him screamed of Royalty; even wearing the top and breeches favoured by the warriors of Mirkwood. The only unusual thing about this Elf was his plaits. They were a mixture of both warrior plaits and Royalty.

He was exhausted, though he did not let it show.

This Elf was Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. The group had been on this journey for what seemed like forever. Everything had been moving along nicely in his Kingdom. For once his people had relaxed. No longer were they threatened, yes they still found lone Orcs and Wargs, but these had become a rarity.

The King had not been sleeping well. He had a special link to his son's. They were all close, well almost all. His link to Legolas was very strong; he always knew when something was wrong with his younger son. Always. This feeling, these dreams had all been about Legolas. He was always pleading for help. He had tried to ignore it, knowing his fears were not always exactly as they seemed. After having the same dream for four night's running, he had decided to go to Gondor. He had to check on his son. Of course, his other sons had wanted to come too, all but

Hiding his fears Thranduil urged his horse on. "Hold on Penneth Las, we are coming, just hold on."

"Adar?" A second horse made its way to Thranduil's side. "We must rest the horses; they are exhausted as are most of the men. Please? Just for a while. We can not carry on at this pace." The Second Elf was the spitting image of Thranduil, but the look currently gracing his face was a mixture of pleading and desire to rush on with their trip. The sooner they got to Legolas the happier they would all be.

"Very well. We will set up camp here." At Thranduil's order the group of Elves dismounted and began to set the camp up. All worked a well practiced manor. Silently sighing Thranduil dismounted, he really did not want t6o stop but they did knead to rest. Killing their horses in the desire for this trip to be over would not help them get to Legolas. A figure appeared at his side. Looking up he saw his Eldest son. He put a gentle hand on his Father's shoulder.

"He will be fine, Adar, you see. Our Las will be delighted to see us and full to brimming with his news." Thranduil gave a small weak smile.

"I hope so, Ion Nin, I hope so." As his son moved away to see to his own bedroll, Thranduil turned towards the direction of Gondor. "Please be strong Legolas. Please do not give up. I am coming I will be with you. I will not let anything hurt you. Just hang on." He found himself wishing that he were able to fly, at least he would be there by know…

****

Thanks to everyone who reviewed but I am so sorry I do not have time to reply to everyone but I promise if you review I will make time to reply next chapter.

Love

Meisalliam

P.S For those who have read Happily Ever After which Brother of Legolas do you think should be with Thranduil anyone except Drowlin could be there. You can have Lomion , Elardion , Alcarnor and Nolvo


	15. 15

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

If the situation had not been so serious Faramir would have laughed at the sight before him. Aragorn was pacing the floor. "My Lord, you will wear a hole in the flooring if you continue this." His tone was wry.

Faramir could understand Aragorn's to a degree. He knew all too well how much the Elf had been through in the last few days. But still…

Legolas had gone for a walk in the grounds. To Aragorn's dismay he had managed to elude the guards. The guards had been repentant; but Aragorn knew that they were not at fault. He just wished he knew where Legolas was. He was worried that some one may attack his husband once more, that thought was to unbearable. He hadn't realised that he had said those words out loud.

"Aragorn, he is a grown Elf. He is trained in combat. He will not break, he has free run of Gondor. Accept that he wanted fresh air, let him have some peace. At least he is up and about." Faramir did not know if he was truly happy in the change in the young Prince.

Legolas was so withdrawn it was frightening. He had not eaten or truly slept since the day of the second attack. He would let no male near to him, not even Aragorn. In fact the only person he would let any where near him was Eowyn, Faramir's wife. Legolas had not spoken since the incident either. Something was badly amiss with his friend and Prince.

Aragorn speaking drew him back from his depressing thoughts. The glare Aragorn gave Faramir was enough to send a Balrog running in fear. "He will not break like glass on the outside, but the inside? He is grieving, Faramir, but in a way I do not understand. For all we know he could be out there at this moment trying to take his own life. It would not be the first time; I have made certain he has no contact with knife or blade. What if….?" Aragorn had been getting louder as fear took control.

"What?! You do not mean?" He could not hide his shock, barely able to believe what he was hearing.

Aragorn could only give a tired sigh. "I found him yesterday afternoon trying to slit his wrists with a knife. He has wounds to his left wrist; I am hoping that Eowyn will be able to tend them. I don't want to think what would have happened if I had only been a few minutes getting back to him. On my instructions he is not to be left alone, at any time. I hate doing this, but the head Healer agrees that at the moment Legolas is a danger to himself. That is why I am so worried him being alone out there." Aragorn's voice was strained by the end of this tirade. Fear for Legolas overrode everything.

"I will get some of the guards to look for him. I will make sure that Legolas won't be aware of them." He was quizzical at Aragorn's sudden laugh.

"You my friend do not know Elves and certainly not Legolas that well. Elves have exceptional hearing and Legolas in particular. Also the trees will warn him of their approach. Nay Faramir, he will know. Thank you. I just need to know he is all right." At Faramir's nod he left the room to go and gather his guards once again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that morning, Faramir and Aragorn made their way down into the depths of the dungeons. The air was musky and the smell of unwashed bodies was almost over powering. The only light came from the sconces that hung on the walls at regular intervals. Dampness hung like a cloud over the place.

They had decided that Sowlin would be the first to be spoken to. The guard had opened the cell door, letting them enter before stationing himself in the door way.

Sowlin looked up, his face a sullen mask. "What do you want?" There was a sneer in his voice.

"To talk to you." Faramir's voice was steady and pleasant.

"What if I do not want to speak to you two pieces of scum?" Before he had even finished his sentence Faramir had him pinned to the wall by the collar.

"Never, ever belittle our King in my presence. You will not like the outcome."

Sowlin's voice held contempt as he looked Aragorn in the eye. "Our King? This faggot lover? I will never swear an allegiance with one who takes a male as his wife. It is disgusting…" He was cut off by Aragorn.

"Let him down, Faramir." Looking down on the crumpled form that now graced the floor he continued. "And yet you tried to partake of my husband. Does that not sound hypocritical to you? No?" As he was speaking Aragorn was moving closer to the prisoner. "I wasn't to know why. Why Legolas, he has never hurt you."

"That Elf hurt me? Do not make me laugh at this absurdity. He is just a pretty little Elf no longer under his Father's protection. He should not hold royal title. He disgusts me. I may have many faults but at least I am not a cradle snatcher. You must be some kind of pervert to take one as young as that or are you trying to groom him?"

This time it was not Faramir who had Sowlin against the wall but Aragorn. His voice throbbed with anger. "Pervert? The only perverts are you and Frandra. My marriage is legitimate and loving can you say the same of yours?" Sowlin's head was rocked to and throw as Aragorn punctuated his words with shakes of his arms. The sound of head hitting stone was rather satisfying. "And as for cradle snatcher. Legolas is almost three thousand years old. He may look young but believe me he is not. Another thing, Legolas held a royal title since before your great grandparents had great grand parents. If you say one more word against my husband you will be very sorry"

"My Lord, we are getting no where." Faramir's expression was earnest belying the gleam of anger and disgust at the cowering creature before him. "If you tell us what you did and why I may be able to save you from execution. Attacking a member of the royal family carries harsh penalties If you cooperate I may be able to reduce it to imprisonment only." He hoped this would work, he and Aragorn had decided before hand that Aragorn would play the angry, wronged husband; whilst Faramir would be the voice of reason and calm.

"Do you really think I would tell? Forget it." He turned to Aragorn once again. "Have you stopped to think that the 'Prince' may have wanted us to have him have you stopped once to think he may just be a whore out to bed all the men here? I have heard many tales of Elves. It seems they were true. I will never forget his groans of enjoyment, his begging for more….."

Aragorn could take no more, anger over rode everything else. He wiped the grin off Sowlin's face with one strong punch to the jaw. Sowlin crumpled once more like a sack of potatoes.

"Come, we will see to Frandra." Aragorn turned to leave the cell, stopping only to talk to the guard. "I want him to have basic rations. Bread and water nothing else. Let us see how long he survives on that before begging to talk to us." With that the two made their way further down the corridor to Frandra's cell.

Two hours later two very frustrated men left the cell block once more. Frandra had been as cooperative as Sowlin. Aragorn and Faramir had learnt nothing. Neither would talk only give insults. Frandra had joined his accomplish in having only bread and water. To Faramir this was more than just action. These two men loved their comfort and food. To have to make do with a straw bed and limited rations would be a shock.

They were silent as they made their way towards the Citadel once more. At the doors they parted, each going their separate ways. Aragorn headed back to his chamber, wanting desperately to be with Legolas.

**LittleCrazy1: Good choice and Drowlins name was not meant to be there. It was to try and entice people who haven't already read it to go read Happily ever After to see who the someone was.**

**212kitty : How kind of you to say so. But fk off and stop reviewing if you can only say negative things.**

**Triptych: Thanks, How are you? Sorry have nothing to really say about your review. I may decided to have more than one brother with Thranduil.**

**Legolas19: Poor Legolas indeed. I feel sorry for him but wait and see what happens in later chapters.**

**bradleigh: That was exactly what I was discussing with my beta yesterday and I reckon that's who it should be.**

**Halimanya: Your scaring me again. Have you actually ever eaten caviar I have not but imagine it tastes bad.**

**Lordoftheringsfanatic11: Yay another person who thinks the same as me. I love it when that happens.**

**Love**

**Meisalliam**


	16. 16

You will notice that I have upped the rating I thought it was necessary for this chapter. If you disagree and I will bring it back down.

Aragorn was beside himself. He had no idea what to do next. Three days ago he had returned from 'the interrogation' to find Legolas in their chamber. He had been pleased to see his husband, relieved that he was back and unharmed. It had all gone down hill from there on.

Legolas would not let any one near him, not even Eowyn. Any attempts to approach him ended in a cold glare. His face, apart from the eyes, was blank and expressionless. But those eyes. Ai! Those eyes. They alternated from being icy cold to a fiery hatred Aragorn had never seen before.

Legolas was not sleeping at night, he never stayed in the bed chamber after nightfall, Aragorn never knew where he went, and he never got an answer when he did ask

He could only sigh in frustration as he thought of how Legolas had looked earlier that morning. His husband was so pale, not one speck of colour lightened his skin and the haunted, blue orbs were surrounded by black smudges testament to the loss of sleep. And thin! Legolas had always been slim but now, his clothes hung in places that they normally hugged. Legolas was fading before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Only one person would be bale to help Legolas and Aragorn rayed with all his might that he get to Minas Tirith in time.

For the moment all Aragorn could do was pace the corridor outside their bedchamber.

Inside the bed chamber Legolas sent a glare towards the door. He knew Aragorn was outside, waiting for any sign of Legolas letting him in. Beneath all the anger and fear there was also guilt. Guilt that he was hurting someone he loved once more. Why did he always end up hurting those he cared most about?

First there was his Mother, taken from him when he was only young, killed horrendously in front of him. Then he left his Father and all he knew to come to Gondor with Aragorn and now Aragorn.

Aragorn must hate him. How could he even look at Legolas knowing what had been done to him? How could he forgive Legolas let alone forget?

Legolas point of view

I want to go home. These last few days I've grown to hate it here, all the people looking at me, knowing what has happened. They may not talk about it, but I can see it in their eyes. I can see the pity and I hate it.

I just want to be safe again. Safe knowing no one will touch me without my permission. But that has all been taken away now. How can I let another touch me again? I must be cursed. There is no where safe here in this Godforsaken place.

I can not sleep, I have tried. It eludes me. The minute I relax I can feel and hear them again.

That is the hard part. The worst part of all. I can still feel them, still hear them taunting me. I feel everything as if it had only just happened. Fresh and clear. The memories are not fading they are getting worse.

I could not stop them whatever that potion was, I could not stop them. Am I that weak? Why could I not move? Does Aragorn know about the potion? It has never been mentioned. Maybe he does not care. Maybe he blames me? Is it my fault? Ai this is tormenting me!

Are the other Lord's pleased with this? I know a lot of them were angry at Aragorn's choice of partner. A lot hated the thought of their new King marrying a male. Even more hated the fact that he was marrying an Elf. A lot made their displeasure known, Valor knows I tried. I tried to be what they wanted. What Aragorn wanted? But I can not be. I do not know what or who I am any more.

I just want to be left alone. I want to die, is this wrong? I really do not know…..

End of point of view.

If Legolas had been looking out of the chamber window, if his mind had been even slightly clearer; he may have seen a sight that may have put the entire incident into a better light. But he did not and he was not looking, so he missed the sight of a large group of Elves galloping at break neck speed towards the Citadel, only an hours ride away…

The horses were exhausted. The Elves were exhausted, although none of them would admit it even on pain of death. They knew the trip was urgent, that their King was in fear for the youngest Mirkwood Prince. None knew exactly what was going on, but they trusted their King with their lives, but also; they loved the Prince all Elves in Mirkwood would give their lives to protect Prince Legolas.

Thranduil could feel the panic growing inside of him, the neared he got to the White City the more his connection with Legolas sharpened the feelings he could detect from his youngest. The feelings of desperation and loneliness so deep tightened the knot in Thranduil's stomach. They had to be in time. They had to! He tried to pour reassurance via their link, tried to let Legolas know he was coming and all would be all right. Legolas had to be alright. He had to!

Thranduil was not even aware that he was chanting the same phrase over and over. The mantra and tone one of desperation. "Please, Dian Las, hold on. Do nothing stupid, I am coming. I am coming."

His attention was eventually caught by the horse riding beside him, looking up he noted the deep concentration on Lomion's fair face. It helped Thranduil to know his eldest son; the Crown Prince loved his younger brother. He was always there for Legolas, always protecting him. After Thranduil's break down after the loss of his wife, when Thranduil stopped caring if he lived or not, Lomion had been there.

Although Thranduil could understand what Legolas was going through, he also understood all to well that Legolas needed help a lot of help to begin to even begin to cope with his despair.

Aragorn could not sit, he could not stand. All he could do was pace backwards and forwards in the corridor. All he wanted was to rush through that door and gather his husband in his arms and tell him all would be alright. But he could not. He was too frightened of what he might find. To scared to see what would be in those cold, dead eyes. Eyes that should not belong to the wonderful Elf called Legolas.

Aragorn could only hope that Thranduil could get through to Legolas. Could only hope his Father in Law made it in time. If Thranduil could not help Legolas would fade, his grief too deep and if that happened Aragorn would not be far behind his beloved…

_When your hope is lost_

When your hope is fading…

What would you do if you had

Just one little pill in your hand?

That changed around all you could be?

That helped you forget what you've seen?

If all you ever wanted was to let go…

(There are so many thing's that we just don't know about)

When your hope is lost and you can't take it

Now you've come too far to let them break it

You think it will be all right

To live someone else's life

Trust what you already have

'Cause once you fall in, you can't turn back

If all you ever wanted, was to let go….

(I think we all know what it's like to feel alone)

When your hope is lost and you can't take it

Now you've come too far to let them break it

You've got to throw those thoughts away

Before you make one big mistake

You've lost control, been thrown off track

But now it's time, to take it back, to take it back

You have to want to

You have to want to…

(There are so many things)

When your hope is lost and you can't take it

Now you've come to far to let them break it

When your hope is lost

When your hope is fading

When your hope is lost….

All he could feel was pain. Pain and a despair so deep it physically hurt. He could not stay here. How could he, no one wanted him here. No one would care. It would probably be a relief for all concerned. If he died Aragorn would be free to marry someone more suitable for the roll of Royal partner. The Council would be happier, Aragorn would have their respect back. Yes, his death could only help. So many people would be happy at this outcome. Drowlin would be happiest of all, without Legolas he could have back the life he claimed Legolas had stolen from him. May be a few people would be sad for a while, but not many. Yes, it would be better for all concerned…

Thranduil felt a shudder wrack his body. Legolas' despair grew out of all proportion. But then… then came a strange calm and a feeling of acceptance. His heart pounding Thranduil urged his horse to go faster, praying to any of the Valor listening that he would not be too late. That he would be in time.

Finally the Citadel gates came into view and not even stopping the group galloped at great speed through the streets of Gondor.

Aragorn continued his pacing. Legolas needed him. Legolas should not be left alone, certainly not at this moment. It was with relief that he had had the foresight to remove anything that could be used as a weapon from the room. At least Legolas would be safe in that regard. Or so he thought…

Legolas cast a languid look around the room, listlessly looking for exactly what he did not know. His eyes came to rest on the large ornate mirror that hung on the left hand side of the room. Moving over to the door he drew the bolt sharply across the door ignoring Aragorn's shout of surprise. He moved across to the windows and closed and locked these as well. He then made his way over to the mirror.

Taking a deep breath he slammed his left elbow into the glass ignoring the pain and blood that began to fall from the wounds the glass caused. All Legolas could do was look at the millions of fragmented pieces that so echoed the shattered pieces of his heart. Leaning over he took one large shard and made his way over to the door, shank to the ground. He could hear Aragorn's shouts and threats from the other side.

Placing one hand momentarily on the door he whispered. "I am sorry, My Estel, there is no other way. You will hate me if I continue. There is no other way. Find a better person to love."

He turned his attention to his left wrist, running finger's lightly over the barely healed would on the wrist. More noise brought his head up, Aragorn's voice had been joined by others. He could identify them as his Father and Lomion. Surprise took his breath away before he shook himself and took another deep breath.

Lifting the glass shard he placed it just above the old cut, he whispered. "Forgive me. I love you all." He pressed the shard deep into his skin, watching in wonder as the silvery red liquid swelled around the cut. He felt no pain, just a feeling of content. This was right. He clumsily changed hands so the shard was in his left hand, the slickness of the blood making the shard difficult to hold, before making an identical cut on that wrist, deeper than the other. Bright red blood swelled around the glass. Legolas could only stare in fascination.

With a contented smile he let the shard fall to the ground. Now all he had to do was wait….

Big thank you's to everyone who reviewed thanks to all of you. I love you all.

Love

Meisalliam

****

**bradleigh****: I am glad that I make you laugh and feel free to praise my characters although some praise has to go to my fab beta Shell she is great.**

**LittleCrazy1****: Okay I am slightly worried about the effect this chapter will have on you so try to keep calm.**

**Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan****: Oh trust me there will be plenty of revenge**

**Legolas19****: okay someone's obsessed with violence. Tell you what if you get a hundred people to review this chapter I will write a scene just for you with Aragorn beating people up**

**Halimanya****: Its okay and yes go back to making my head inflate its pretty fun to watch.**

Triptych: But if he didn't then he would not be able to beat people up and then Legolas19 would have been very upset.

**Lordoftheringsfanatic11**** He knows that all men are not evil but he thinks that it is all his fault.**


	17. 17

Disclaimer: They do not belong to.

First off special edition chapter that is very long compared to my others. I also want to say that some of the things in this chapter and others would probably make more sense if you have read Five kisses and Happily Ever After also by me.

THANK YOU SHELL. My wonderful beta as per usual she is solely responsible for such a great chapter.

The soft words spoken from the other side of the door stopped Aragorn's fist from pounding the door. A cold feeling of terror like he had never felt before gripped him, for a moment he was too stunned to move, shock making his heart feel as if he were no longer beating.

Adrenaline kicked in. He had to get into the room; he had to stop this somehow. He was not even aware of the two Elves that slid to a halt beside him, did not even realise that new voices joined his own. All he could focus on was the door and then that soft voice saying goodbye.

"Legolas! Open the door. Do not do this, I love you. Please we can work this out. Please, do not leave me." He was not even aware of the tears that were running down his face. It was then he saw the two Elves beside him, his own anguish mirrored exactly on their faces.

Thranduil was pounding on the door, as if the sheer force of his blows could bring the door down, calling Legolas name over and over, begging him to open the door. Even to Aragorn the scene was heartbreaking. He realised Lomion had asked him a question. He turned to the Prince.

"I am sorry?"

"Why is he doing this? What has happened?" The tone was sharp and had a bitter edge to it.

Aragorn found he could not answer, he tried, but no words left his mouth. He could not meet Lomion's eyes, could only look at the door and shake his head silently.

Hearing no answer to his eldest son's question, Thranduil turned to face Aragorn. "How could you let this happen? My son is locked in a room, doing Valor knows what and all you can do is stand here and shake your head? I trusted you. I trusted you to keep him safe, to care for him. This is your care? This is your love?!" So intent were the two King's on each other that neither saw Lomion take a small tool kit from a pocket in his cloak, he had taken a good look at the door and this may just well work. He opened the kit and selected a small tool, normally used for fletching arrows, before moving to stand in front of the locked door.

Behind him Thranduil was still venting his ire on Aragorn who for once could find no words or breathe to defend himself. All Thranduil was saying was the truth. Taking a steady breath Lomion went about the task of opening the door and reaching his younger brother.

On the opposite side of the door Legolas was vaguely aware of his Father arguing with someone. Surprisingly he found he did not have the energy to care. His head felt as if it was made of cotton wool and he also had the feeling of floating. Everything just seemed so far away and too much trouble. Blood still flowed in steady streams down his arms and hands. If he had not heard his brother's voice he would have been able to slip into the beckoning darkness. Lomion's voice seemed to be keeping him grounded, telling him he was loved.

I'm standing on a bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No foot steps on the ground

I'm still listening but there's no sound

It took a few moments of desperate work but Lomion worked on ignoring the increasing threats and angry words from behind him. Finally, he released the hinge at the top of the door. Kneeling quickly he began work on the bottom one. It was with relief that the hinge gave way and Lomion moved the door away from Legolas, not wishing to cause any more damage to him. Then he was knelt beside Legolas and taking him in his arm's Lomion called: "Ada!"

The Elf and Man outside the room blinked in surprise, so caught up in recriminations that they had not noticed what Lomion had accomplished. They made their way quickly into the room to find Lomion softly whispering to his brother.

"Legolas, it is I. Adar is here as is Aragorn. We love you and we will not let you go. Please stay with me Legolas. I need you. Please do not go. Please?"

Legolas tried to lift his head to look at his brother but it was just too heavy, too much hard work. Something splashed on his cheek. Tears? Lomion was crying? Lomion never cried. He had always been there for Legolas, had always been one of the three main protectors in his life. Just as his Father and Aragorn were. He should not be crying. He should be happy; he would not have to worry about him any more.

His voice was slurred and so unlike its normal cadence that for one moment he wandered if it were really him, Legolas talking. He tried to lift clouded eyes to see their faces. "I am sorry, Lomion, I love you too. It is for all of you I do this. I can not stay, do you not see? I hurt every one I love. Cause you more pain. Please accept this and forget me. Let me go."

Lomion's hold on Legolas tightened at these words, hugging him tighter into his body; Legolas fought the urge to push him away, warm in his brother's embrace as cold shivers wracked his body. Lomion was joined by Thranduil.

"My Little Leaf, please do not leave us like this. I love you and we need you. Do not go it is not your time." Thranduil's voice broke as the two Elves tried desperately to keep Legolas focused and grounded to this life. Aragorn meanwhile had taken the opportunity to cross to the bed and gather linen tearing it into strips to use as bandages. With these in hand he made his way back over to where his husband lay cradled in Lomion's arms.

Isn't any one trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new?

I don't know who you are

But I… I'm with you

Aragorn gently took one arm, wincing at just how deep the wound was. Muscle could be clearly seen. The wound would need stitching. Pressing the cloth against the wound he was taken by surprise when Legolas began to weakly fight him, trying to stop Aragorn giving him aid.

One of his fists caught Lomion in his face, catching his nose. Weak thought the blow was it was enough to cause a nose bleed. Lomion did not let this distract him and he kept a tight hold on his struggling brother. With Legolas in this firm grip he tried once more to look at the wounds. Legolas fought all the harder and a kick made Aragorn drop the bandages, only to watch in horror as the blood began to flow from the wounds with greater force.

I'm looking for a place

Searching for a face

Is anybody here I know?

'Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone

Finally Legolas was too weak to fight anymore. Keeping his eye's locked with Aragorn's he felt himself being gently rocked by Lomion and his Father stroking his hair. Aragorn could not meet Thranduil's eyes. Could not bear to see the contempt or blame he knew would be there. Thranduil blame him, he may not have exactly come out and said it outright, but it was there. Lomion asked once more what had happened, no blame or censure in his voice.

This time Aragorn could answer. "He was attacked. I tried all I could to protect him, but it was not enough. I blamed myself, but have come to realise I could do no more and the blame lies not with me but the animals who did this. They are in custody." He turned to look at Thranduil. "Instead of blaming innocent people for the work of other's do you not think you should concentrate on Legolas and saving him?" His tone was icy cold.

It raised Thranduil's legendary temper. "How dare you speak to me like that? Just who do you think you…?" His eyes blazed, fists clenched.

A soft weak voice interrupted. "Do you not see? This is why I have to go. Two of the people I love most in the world are arguing because of me. This is what I cause, distrust and anger. If I go all this will stop." Legolas' face was so pale it almost looked like wax, all in the room could not believe how young and innocent he looked. As for Legolas, he could feel his hold on life slipping by the minute, the argument having stopped Aragorn from dealing with the wounds. He could no longer keep his eyes open and they fluttered closed his quiet "Goodbye" so low all in the room had to strain to hear it.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new?

I don't know who you are

But I… I'm with you

Two voices screamed out in both pain and denial as the blond Prince faded.

Oh, why is everything so confusing?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yes, yea, yea

Legolas could hear voices, could vaguely make out that that they were trying to convince him to come back. He vaguely remembered an old friend telling him once about dieing creatures and how life would flash before their eyes before they died. But all Legolas could remember was the pain he caused. Images of his Mother's funeral and the crying Elves that surrounded the brier was vivid, it was joined by memories of attacks that plagued Mirkwood before the quest of the Ring. So many Elves dead. So many… Then one memory caught all of his attention.

Legolas and Aragorn came together as a single soul as their lips met and their tongues entwined in a slow passionate kiss, which conveyed their everlasting love to each other.

Legolas could not help but smile in his deep sleep a look of contentment and peace crossing his face at the memory of his wedding. Had it really been a few months ago that they had exchanged their vows? It was then that he realised he had never been happier than during the time that he had been with Aragorn. No matter if he was sad or feeling very alone, Aragorn was always there and it was with a pain so deep he realised that he would never again be held in those warm, loving arms.

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new?

I don't know who you are

But I… I'm with you.

The next memory was not one he remembered. There were two males. With a start he realised it was Aragorn and….. He, Legolas!

Two small children ran out onto a balcony, one shrill voice calling to the one he knew would listen. The small, dark haired boy was being chased by his sister as they ran towards their parents. "Naneth, she cheated. Laireloth cheated! She opened her eyes and saw where I was hiding." The young boy sounded both angry and indignant. The Blond haired Elf on the balcony scooped his son into his arms, running his hands soothingly over the silky hair.

"Elastaldo, you are five years old, surely by now you know better than to tell tales on your sister?" This came from the handsome man standing next to his husband. As he bent to pick up the young girl clinging to his legs with a grip of iron.

The children were a perfect mix of both of their parents. Both had the dark hair of their Adar, but it was straighter and sleek more like their Naneth's. Their eyes were a sparkling blue mixed with grey flecks that gave them a mysterious, captivating quality. There ears were a strange shape. Not quite pointed like their Naneth's, but not quiet as round as their Adar's.

"Elastaldo. You had better be careful and not tire you Naneth out. Remember you are going to have a baby brother or sister. So just you be careful." The youngster had begun to squirm in his Naneth's arms. He stopped hearing his Adar's words; he did not want to hurt either his Naneth or his brother. And he so desperately wanted a brother to aid him against his sister.

Once both children were once more on the floor they began to chase each other around the balcony, making their parent's laugh. The sounds of joy filled the air as arms around each other affectionately the two parent's walked in from the balcony and sat on a couch, content and happy to watch their family as they played.

The Royal family was content and happy.

As the scene faded Legolas was startled to hear another voice calling him. A voice he knew well.

"Come back to the light, young Prince. Gondor and his King have need of you. Middle Earth has need of you. Do not give up, yet. Hope is still with you." The voice had faded away. Had he really heard Lady Galadriel? It was the last thing he had expected, but it also made his decision he had made by the memory. This was his future. Happy with Aragorn, no worries and no fears. The decision was simple. He did not want to die.

He fought against the feeling of swimming head on against a body of rushing water. He had to reach his family…..

Aragorn looked sadly down at the still body of his husband. Tears streamed from his eyes and down his face. Tears he ignored. Legolas still drew breath, but with each the gaps in between became longer. Aragorn knew it was only a matter of time before they stopped altogether.

Lomion's voice startled him. "Here, Aragorn, hold him. Say your goodbyes. We tried, remember that." Aragorn accepted the limp body, cradling Legolas gently, stroking the blond hair. The two Elves watching could not help the tears from flowing as they saw the tender scene and the devastation on Aragorn's face. Thranduil could not help but feel guilty at his earlier words to Aragorn, he had not caused this. Was in fact just as affected by it as Legolas had been.

Long seconds passed, seeming to take an eternity. So lost were they in their own thought's and grief no one noticed the breathing become louder and more obvious. Stronger by the minute, the sounds filled the silence, until bright blue eyes snapped open to meet the grey green of Aragorn's own startled eyes.

"I love you and I am so sorry." Even the voice seemed stronger. Legolas buried his face into Aragorn' chest as he began to quietly cry, showing the first real emotion he had felt in days. "I do not want to die. Please, Aragorn I do not want to die!"

Aragorn could only smile his relief though his own tears as he cradled his husband whilst his Father and Brother in law quickly moved to bandage the damaged wrists. He knew he would have to stitch the wounds. They were too deep to leave in this state. He also knew he would have to make quite a few tea's to help Legolas to recover from the blood loss, but for the moment all that mattered was Legolas was here with them. Safe. Alive. The floor sat in huddle tears of joy and relief flowing easily down their faces.

****

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I… I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm with you…

****

**Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan****: Okay if there is one thing I have noticed is that to many of my reviewers are obsessed in violence. And sorry but I have not yet invented the machine that allows you o jump into my computer but for only £9.99 I will send you your own Sowlin or Frandra that you can kill.**

****

**redrose2310****: Okay**

**inumoon3****: Hi a reviewer after my own heart. Technically no there will not in this story. But go read Happily Ever after by me it is an MPREG which is a sequel to this one, except I wrote it before.**

**Pointy-eared-elfs****: Sorry but I thought better safe than sorry and I did not ant ff.net to delete my story, I already had to scrap one story cause they did not like it.**

**Legolas****: Sorry no 100 reviews no Aragorn killing everybody scene. I suppose if I get 15 for this chapter I may be able to write about Legolas killing a potato.**

Wanda: Okay breath. I would never kill Leggy. Unless I had to. And then I would probably have him put on life support.

Triptych: That's the point I am trying to make. If everybody just goes and read Happily Ever After they will realise that Legolas will be fine and have four children.

**bradleigh****: Course its possible. I can do anything. I have Author magic. And I thought Lomion would be the best. Because as I said in the chapter he would be a special protector of Legolas.**

**The-Serious-Padfoot****: Is making the reviewers cry a good thing. I am not sure but oh well.**

Please everyone review. Love to you all.

Love

Meisalliam

__


	18. 18

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks to Shell for betaing this fic. Umm that's all I have to say today except to add that this chapter is mainly about Legolas and Lomion and talks about the love between brothers.

Legolas lay feeling warm and safe in his brother's arms. It was only know beginning to sink in just how close he had come to killing himself the night before. The room was still in a state of chaos. There were ripped up sheets littering the floor, at least half were stained with his blood. Legolas shivered, they showed all too well the vicious struggle from last night.

Legolas felt Lomion stirring and he woke, a gentle yawn blowing in his ear. "Morning, Little Leaf." The voice was soft and gentle.

"Morning, Lomion. Where is Estel and Ada?" Legolas had just realised they were not in the room. "I know they were here last night, but now?" Confusion was evident in his voice.

Lomion remained silent and that alone made Legolas highly suspicious. At the look he received from Legolas, Lomion explained. "I awoke earlier and Ada told me that he and Aragorn planned to see the vermin who…." He did not have the chance to go further before Legolas interrupted.

"What! Have they decided to sentence them already? When will they be back? Why did you not go too?" The questions came out in a rush, back to back and with no pauses in between.

"Little Leaf, if you need me to answer you have to leave a gap between questions." Still cradling his brother in his arms he stroked the soft strands of hair. Legolas was the only Elf in the Mirkwood Royal family with blond hair; he had inherited it from their Mother. Lomion had to swallow deeply before he could continue. "Oh, Legolas, I have absolutely no idea what I would have done if you had left us last night. We all wanted to come with Ada when he told us he felt something was very wrong here. Ada had a job stopping us all."

Legolas looked at the dark haired Elf in astonishment. "Do you mean that? I mean, Ada never shows love or emotion to me, I find it hard to believe that he would care that much about me."

"He cares, Legolas, more than you realise. He just does not always show it." He moved the conversation quickly onwards not wanting to take the chance that the conversation might upset his already emotionally unstable brother. "Now, to answer all your questions. No, I do not think that they plan to sentence them, although I am not completely sure. They did not tell me when they will be back, but it should be soon. I did not want to go with them. I wanted to stay here with you. Also, I could not promise either Ada or Aragorn that I would not attack them the second I saw them. So here I am." Lomion knew he had to answer Legolas' questions as honestly as he could.

"Why would you attack them? They have done nothing to you." Legolas was truly puzzled.

Lomion frowned slightly when he saw just how pale and worn his baby brother was. "I would harm them because of the way they treated you, Legolas. Did you honestly think I would not protect you from the evil beasts that caused this mess? They are the ones at fault, not you." Lomion gently placed a kiss on his brother's head.

"I guess I need to tell Aragorn exactly what happened." Legolas voice was very quiet.

It was Lomion's turn to be puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Aragorn and I have not exactly talked about what happened. He knows the basics, but I did not tell him….." Legolas stopped, swallowing to remove the large lump that suddenly seemed to fill his throat.

"What, Penneth? What did you not tell Aragorn?" Lomion's voice was quiet, he knew if he scared Legolas with his reaction that he would clamp shut and stop talking. If this were the first time Legolas had felt able to talk…

"They gave me some kind of drug. I could not fight them. All I could do was lay there, letting them…." His voice broke and Legolas could not continue.

"It is alright, Legolas. If you want I will speak to Ada and Aragorn and let them know. But only on one condition." At Legolas' nod he continued. "I want you to promise you will talk to someone you love and trust about this. If you keep this inside, last night could happen again. I do not think I could go through that again. So please? Talk to someone?" He tightened his hold on his brother as Legolas made the promise, wishing with all his being that he could get the two men in a room and make them pay for what they had done. But then he realised that if he did he would sink to their level. He would be just as bad as they were.

"How about a bath? I think we could both do with one." At Legolas' eager nod he stood still holding Legolas with ease in his arms. It was then he took his first good look at the room. His eye's widened as he took in the clashing colours and old fashioned, ugly furniture. His voice reflected his horror. "Ai, Legolas, how do you sleep in this room? I now see why you may wish to sleep with your eyes closed. Who decorated it a drunken Troll?" He was rewarded with the first genuine laugh he had heard from his brother in some time.

Legolas rested his head back against Lomion's chest, still laughing. "Do you think Aragorn would let me redecorate? Eowyn told me this room was decorated for the first King of Gondor and never been touched since. Apparently ever King has slept in them. It is awful is it not?"

"You're joking!" Lomion looked down at Legolas trying to determine if his brother was lying or trying to joke with him. "Aragorn loves you dearly, Legolas. Trust me all you have to do is bat those blue eyes of yours and he would do anything. I even think he would paint the white city pink if that is what you wanted. Who is Eowyn? Did I meet her at your wedding?"

"That is Eowyn." Lomion whirled around following Legolas direction. Standing just outside the room was a pretty blond haired woman that Lomion did remember. A worried frown cast a shadow over her face.

"Come in, Eowyn. The door is open." Legolas could not resist the joke and felt his brother's chest rumble as he laughed.

"Legolas. I just heard. Are you alright? I am sorry I was not here. Faramir told me. What can I do?" She had made their side quickly. Smiling at Lomion.

"I am alright, Eowyn. It is a long story." Glancing at Lomion he continued. "It may be worth telling every one in one go if you do not mind helping Lomion." He knew full well that he would flounder at certain parts without help.

"That is a good idea, Legolas."

Eowyn was all business then. "Well we need to get you and your room cleaned up. And proper bandages on those wrists. They must hurt. Oh and a work man to put the door back in its place." She turned to Lomion. "Sort Legolas out and I will see to the rest." She was gone before either brother could answer. The only sound in the room was the delighted laughter of two brother's happy to be together.

****

Sorry no time to reply to all your great reviews but I really loved them all and my head is about one meter wide and two high.

Love

Meisalliam


	19. 19

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Special Thanks to Shell the fantabulous beta who writes pure genius.

Several hours had passed since Eowyn's original visit. At her insistence Legolas had been moved to chamber's across the corridor to give them chance to clean the dry blood from the carpets and refit the door. Once Eowyn was happy she had left them so that Legolas could bathe.

He was now sat in the main chamber content to let Lomion fuss over him and brush and braid his hair. He could not prevent the loud yawn that escaped him. The bath had relaxed him and all he wanted was to curl up on the very inviting bed and sleep. He felt he could sleep in this room; it was decorated in pale pastel colours and was warm and calming at the same time. It was everything that their chamber was not. He idly wondered if he could persuade Aragorn to move to this chamber permanently. He could not stop his eyes closing as Lomion continued to fuss with his hair.

A voice in his ear made him jump. "Please, Legolas, stay awake. I really would not have the heart to wake you if you fall asleep. And after you insisted you tell every one what happened together I do not think Ada will be pleased if you did not go and see them." Lomion could have cursed himself for his choice of words. Legolas went from being practically limp and asleep to being tense nervous. He began playing with the bandages that covered his wrists.

"Stop that." Lomion lightly tapped Legolas' hand. "Aragorn will not be pleased if he has to redress them so soon." Aragorn had carefully stitched the wounds and dressed them once Legolas had finished his bath.

Lomion could feel his younger brother practically vibrating with nerves. Once he was finished with Legolas' hair they were going to be speaking to their Ada, Aragorn, Faramir and Eowyn about what had happened. His worry was this would upset Legolas all the more. He could only try and reassure Legolas. "It will be fine, Legolas, you see. I will be there with you, little Leaf, as will Ada and Aragorn. We would not let anything happen to you."

Legolas nodded not looking up and not answering. Lomion knew nothing would really help until this was all over. Instead he tried old well learnt dirty tactics from their Elf hoods. Dropping the hair he had been holding, he bent down and began to tickle Legolas' side. Careful not too hurt him. He knew just where Legolas was the most ticklish.

Legolas laughed and tried to get away from the devilish fingers he knew so well from the past. When that failed he began to beg between giggles. "No. Let me go… Please, Lomion! Please Lomi…" He was cut off by the door opening to reveal the King of Mirkwood a frown playing across his face. If either had had the time to look closer they would have seen his eyes shining with laughter. As it was his voice was firm as he stated. "Tell me were you thinking of joining us at all today? Or were you thinking of staying here and behaving like Elfling's?"

Lomion gave a start as he realised how late they were. He tried to save face. "Sorry, Ada, but this little Elfling forgot the time." He managed to keep the smile off of his face at Legolas' indignant squeak.

"Me?" He threw a sly look in Thranduil's direction. "But Ada, if I am an Elfling how can it be my fault? An Elfling would not be able to tell the time." He finished this by continuing the 'Elfling' behaviour by poking his tongue out at Lomion. This time Thranduil could not stop the bark of laughter at his son's behaviour. He could not hide how pleased he was to see Legolas so animated and happy again. If only it would last. Lomion tried and failed to think of a retort, his mouth opening and closing, with nothing coming out.

Still laughing he gestured for them to stand, both he and Lomion moving to Legolas' side as he swayed at the movement. Still laughing they made their way slowly to Aragorn's study, not wanting to rush Legolas. Legolas found himself sandwiched between his Father and brother as they walked. He noticed as they entered the room that Aragorn, Faramir and Eowyn were ready and waiting for them. Faramir was sat with Eowyn by his side on the large couch that Legolas knew so well. Aragorn sat in the chair that usually resided behind the desk, but was currently set between the two couches.

Aragorn looked up and smiled broadly, pleased to see the sight of his laughing, animated husband. The difference from yesterday was astounding. Legolas met Aragorn's eyes and blushed slightly. The colour staining his pale face more than was usual. Keeping eye contact he took a deep breath and began. "I just wanted to say sorry before we begin, Aragorn. I never meant to hurt you. I would never willingly do that. It just seemed so…." He could not find the right words. "All I could…." He struggled. Aragorn helped him out by simply opening his arms, pleased when Legolas took the hint and stepped towards him.

"Shush, you are not to blame, Legolas. You have no need to feel responsible for any of this." Aragorn wanted more than anything at that moment to kiss Legolas, but was unsure how his husband would react to that at the moment. The one thing he did not want to do was push Legolas further away, to frighten him off just as he seemed to be beginning to deal with all this.

His patience was rewarded when Legolas placed a quick kiss on his right cheek. Taking this queue Aragorn smiled again and pulled Legolas onto his lap, pleased when Legolas sat happily in place. They watched as Thranduil and Lomion took their place on the empty couch.

No one spoke for several long moments and gradually the air in the room became thick with tension.

It was Thranduil who finally broke the silence, knowing that if somebody did not start they would get no where. "Legolas, we all know how hard this is for you. Please understand that we need to know what happened?" At Legolas' reluctant nod he continued. "We have a basic idea what happened that night. But is there anything you need to tell us? Anything we do not know? We need to be able to help you, to understand why you reacted in the way you did."

All eyes turned to Legolas, not that he noticed. As his Father had been speaking he had buried his head against Aragorn's chest, shaking. No one spoke.

Eventually Legolas raised his head. Eyes locked with his Father's he tried to build the courage up to speak about that night. Eventually he began.

"I heard noises coming from the room; I know it is not a room that is normally used, so I wanted to check it out. Wanted to make sure there was not a problem. They grabbed me from behind and forced me to drink something. It burnt my throat. I could not move. I could not speak." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Everything seemed so dim and yet so clear." They could hear the fear and confusion in his voice. "I could feel, though. I could feel their hands and their mouth's every where. All I wanted was to scream. I kept thinking that Estel would come and that everything would be alright. But he did not. All I wanted was Estel. The next thing I remember is waking up in the healing wing." His voice cracked, his body shaking.

Aragorn pulled him back into the safety of his arms, realising that this was probably the first time that Legolas had talked about that night and how he felt. He felt inordinately proud of his husband.

Legolas felt a great feeling of relief as if a great weight had been lifted from him. He almost felt giddy knowing Aragorn knew everything and did not seem to blame him. He let himself sink into those warm arms, pleased when Aragorn gently kissed his lips. He could not stop himself from responding, this was the first kiss they had shared in days. It felt good.

The four other person's present smiled as they watched the couple kiss, happy to at last see proper contact once more between the two.

Legolas finally dragged himself away. He had one important question he needed answering. "Ada, please tell me what you spoke to… To… To _them_ about." No one missed the fact that Legolas was reluctant to speak the names.

Thranduil looked worried at hearing Legolas' question and looked at Aragorn for permission to carry on, once given he explained. "Well, Ion Nin, let us just say that those two _Lords_." His voice was filled with scorn. "Will not hurt any one else for a very long time."

Legolas looked shocked and continued. "What have you done, Ada? Estel, what did he mean?"

It was Aragorn who answered. "You're Father and I agreed on their punishment, Legolas. We felt that there could only be one real punishment fitting with what they did to you. You could and nearly did die. They are currently under custody. They have been sentenced and it will be carried out next week. All the Council agreed. They will be executed next week."

NO one in the room expected what happened next. Legolas his face draining of the little colour he had, stood, swaying dangerously from side to side. Aragorn reached for him expecting him to fall at any moment. Legolas dodged his hands.

"How could you? It is dreadful. You can not. You must not. Do you not see? If you do this you are just as bad as they are." Legolas' voice was cold and turning he stormed from the room. Silence once more filled the room. Every one but Faramir was too shocked to move. The Steward hurried after the Prince, pleased deep inside that Legolas had echoed every one of his own fears concerning the sentence.

****

**Halimanya****: They do say bigger is better. Please by all accounts lavish me with praise.**

**IwishChan****: You got there in the end and that's what counts.**

**bradleigh****: Both Lomion and Thranduil will be there for a little while. I may show the scene with the Lords or I may not depends on what my inspiration does.**

**Pointy-eared-elfs****: That sounds painful. Is it? Lomion is nice. Am I okay in your book or is it only my fictional characters?**

Wanda: I can never hear that to much.

**Legolas19****: That was a polite way to ask. And yep. Blame all my reviewers nice reviews they blow my head up.**

**Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan****: Glad you liked.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who do not. At least I hope that more people read this story than reviewers over wise only seven people like this story and that's kinda lame. Please review cause I wanna know what you think and should some of the other brothers come and see Legolas.

Love

Meisalliam


	20. 20

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks to reviewers and now read the story and go and review my nice story.

Legolas' dash from Aragorn's study was made with no thought of where he was going, all he knew was he had to get out. It was not until he stumbled and sat down sharply that he realised he was in the gardens near _their_ tree. The tree he himself had planted. He reached out to touch the bark, only to stare in amazement at his hand. It was shaking. No correction he was shaking. He was shaking and very cold. What the?

It was then that he realised he was exhausted. It was all coupled with the deep anger he still felt burning within him. It was not often he lost his temper but when he did he could rival his Father.

Footsteps coming closer behind him caught his attention. Why could they not leave him alone? He turned to give Aragorn a piece of his mind and tell him in no uncertain terms to go away, only to find it was not Aragorn. It was Faramir.

"May I?" At Legolas' nod he stepped closer. "I know you probably want nothing more than to be alone right now, but I need to say a few thing's to you." Faramir's voice was quiet and calm.

Legolas looked up at him and with his hand indicated for Faramir to join him on the grass. He sat with a tired sigh. Legolas tensed as he sat a little too near for his personal comfort, Faramir noticed and saying nothing just moved so that he was an inch or too further away from the Prince. He hid a small smile as Legolas relaxed against the tree once more.

"Legolas, Aragorn and King Thranduil are simply trying to help you. I feel as you do. I agree completely that this is too harsh a punishment, but if you want to stop this you need to come up with a viable alternative. What would you do in their place?" Faramir relaxed back but kept his attention on the blond in front of him.

Legolas met the brown eyes and held them for a moment. He replied with a firm voice. "The truth? My hearts says kill the Bastards and be done with it, but my head says that this is also wrong. They did not rape me and I am still alive and undamaged." He caught sight of the bandages at his wrists. "Well relatively undamaged. Any independent person would say that is what they deserve. This is all too close to be fair and objective. I would take away their titles, money and land. I would also banish them from Gondor. For Men such as them that would be entirely suitable. They love to flaunt all they have." He was pleased with Faramir's nod of approval. "But I also think…"

"Yes?"

"Well, their wives. What must their home life be like? How are they treated? I think… What if their titles, land and wealth went to their wives and they stay in Gondor? Could you imagine how they will feel, being made to leave like that?"

"They would hate it. I like it. I like it a lot. Imagine their faces… Tell your loved ones this. You need to make this known before it is not too late. All I can say is I will somehow find away to be there, to see their faces. Then I will tell you all that happened." Faramir slowly and gently placed his arm around Legolas' shoulder and hugged the blond Elf gently.

"I would like that."

"What is this? An Elf stealing my husband." The amusement in the voice was clear, even if they did both jump at hearing it.

Legolas pasted a fake look of alarm on his face before saying. "Oh no. Faramir our secret is out. We can not hide it now. Our love is out!" He sighed dramatically fluttering his eye lashes as he did so.

Faramir caught on quickly and clutched Legolas to his chest. "No my love. Have no fear I will not let you go. You need to be by my side!" Eowyn could only shake her head in mock exasperation at the sight of the Prince Consort and the Steward of Gondor almost in tears from laughing. She could not help it, she had to join in. It felt so good to laugh, really laugh.

Once she got her breath back and the other two had composed them selves, she smiled at them and said with mock severity. "If you two children are quite finished?" At their contrite nods, she carried on. "I was sent to see if you are alright, Legolas? Your family were worried. May be you should go back?"

Legolas stood reluctantly and was content to realise that Faramir's arm was still around his shoulders companionably as he too stood.

Eowyn could see just how uncertain Legolas was, and needing to both comfort and reassure him she took his free hand in her own. Together they returned to the study.

Legolas gave a loud sigh. "Just half an hour I was doing this with my Adar and Lomion. I was so happy. Why do things have to be so complicated and go so wrong?" He could only ask his friends.

Faramir could give no answer and simply squeezed the slim shoulder. They had arrived at the study door. Legolas took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and pushed open the door. Faramir and Eowyn silently followed him into the room.

Thranduil stood as he youngest son entered the room he moved to meet him before pulling him into a hug. "Greenleaf, please tell me why you do not think these verminous filth should not die?"

Legolas stepped back from his father and looked around the room until his eyes met Faramir's once more. At his nod of encouragement, Legolas tried to explain. "Because of what this act would make you. Yes, rape is an act that is punishable with death, but they did not rape me. Please, if you do this you will be murderers. I can not let that happen to my family. Not for me." Legolas could no longer look at Faramir and instead caught Lomion's eyes, stunned to see the pride that shone in his eyes.

Lomion stood and smiled brightly. "Well said, Legolas. I can hardly call you my little Leaf any more. Look at you all grown up."

Legolas shook his head, uncertainty racing through him once more. "No. I will always be your little Leaf. Please, Lomion do not stop me from being your little brother." He was distressed at the thought of being left alone.

"It is well, Legolas. You will always be my little Leaf no matter what." He had to get that look off of Legolas' face and he crushed his brother to him in a bone crushing hug.

Thranduil smiled at this show of love before whispering. "Very well, Legolas. It is your decision."

"Thank you, Ada. But I still want them punished." The room went still.

Aragorn lent forward puzzled. "What do you have in mind? I would do anything and be willing to be called anything if I could keep you safe."

Legolas bright blue eyes shone gently as he looked at the Man he loved in all of Arda. "I know you would. Thank you, that means more to me than I can ever show you. But I will not let anyone ever be called murderer because of me. Sowlin and Frandra are evil, but they also covet material possessions. Strip them of their titles, money and land. Banish them from Gondor. But on one condition. I want all of their titles and possessions to be transferred to their wives. Let them stay in Gondor. I can not begin to comprehend what they have been through with those monsters. Trust me that will hurt them more than death ever could."

The silence stretched before Aragorn broke it. "I never even gave them much thought. Faramir? I want you to find out what condition's the Ladies have been living in. You have a wonderful eye for judgement, Legolas. That really will hurt them. To think of their wives living in luxury with all their possessions which they have forfeited themselves? Brilliant!" He moved to Legolas' side. "This is my judgement too. Let it be known that the Prince Consort is as compassionate as he is lovely."

Aragorn had no eyes for no one else in the room and Legolas reached out his long elegant hand to frame his husband's face. Neither of them noticed as the room suddenly emptied without a word being spoken.

Aragorn could not stop himself. He pressed closer capturing those perfect lips, pleased beyond measure when Legolas moved forwards to join him. Within moment's Legolas slipped his tongue between those lips and into Aragorn's mouth.

Without breaking contact the royal couple sank onto the recently vacated couch without realising that the people who had been there were no longer. Aragorn broke contact just momentarily and started to remove Legolas' tunic. Only to stop when the Elf stiffened and then began to shake.

"Legolas? Oh, Legolas, I am sorry. I thought you wanted this. I would never force you to so anything you did not want to. Please forgive me, my Angel?" Aragorn sat up and gently pulled the blond into his arms, sharing soft words of comfort.

"Legolas shook his head, trying to explain. "You have forced me to do nothing, Aragorn. I wanted to do this. I thought I could do this. I wanted you to wipe them from my mind, their touched from my body. I can still feel them." He took a deep breath and carried on before he could regret saying this. "I have to tell you something, but I want you to promise me you will not tell my Father this."

Legolas looked with all seriousness into Aragorn's eyes and seeing confirmation there, continued. "I think if you had been a moment longer, they would have raped me. I know they would have, without a shadow of a doubt. I could feel everything they were doing; they were so close to me…"

All Aragorn could do was hold his shaking husband as reaction to what had so very nearly happened really sank in. Neither said any thing more. Neither needed to. They had to face this together, they both knew that now. It had to be together, together they could beat this. Apart they would fail. This would make their love stronger and if it took time for Legolas to feel completely comfortable again? Then that was fine. Because they both knew know, that in life things do take time and patience. Love and happiness was no different.

There you go. What do you think. I am sorry but I have no time for individual messages so all I will say is Thank you to all who reviewed. The next chapter of Hope will be up soon as so will a new story I am writing with MCross which will be a prequel to this story so look out for it okay.

Loads of Love

Meisalliam


	21. 21

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This story is completely dependent on MCross or Shell or whatever she is going by these days.

It was morning, a beautiful morning. How could it be such a perfect day? How could any thing be perfect today?

Legolas looked at his reflection in the mirror, his mouth suddenly dry as he felt panic rise within him. Today was the opening day in the trial of Sowlin and Frandra. The day he had been dreading. Oh, he knew it would come, but just saying next week or in a few days sounded so much better. But now there were no more tomorrows, only today.

For the last few days he had managed to avoid being in crowds, had managed to only attend a small number of limited gatherings and even then they had been friends. Today, though he would have to stand in front of many people, some knew what had happened but some did not. The thought of them finding out with him in the room did not feel good.

He checked his appearance once more, critical of how he looked. His hair was in place, his clothes just right, in all he looked the perfect Prince. That is until you saw his eyes. Eyes that should have been bright and blue, dancing with the joy of life seemed dull and tired. Of course the deep black rings beneath them did not help. Sleep had been becoming increasingly elusive over the past few nights. Last night had been spent listening to Aragorn's contented snoring. It had taken all his will to not take a pillow and batter Aragorn with it in frustration.

He was so pale. Yes, he was always pale, but at the present moment he was giving a good representation of being a ghost. Then he caught sight of the bandages on his wrists. If there was a reason behind all of this then it was this. To stop them from hurting any others as they had hurt him and Aragorn. When he thought of what could have happened…

So deep in thought was he that the knock that sounded on the door literally made him jump. To his surprise he found himself shaking. He tried to call out for who ever it was to come in, but no voice emerged. He tried to call again, this time with success. He full expected to see either his Adar or Lomion, instead in walked two identical Elves.

Legolas gave a shout of surprise before he ran to hug his brother's in joy. Happy sounds once more filling the chamber…

Aragorn heard the loud shout from the outer chamber where they were currently staying. Legolas had steadfastly refused to move back into the royal chambers until he felt safer. This worked to Aragorn's advantage. For Aragorn had a few surprises of his own up his sleeve. Foremost was the need to make sure all the glass and blood had been completely removed. Aragorn did not want any nasty shocks or reminders in the future. But mostly it was because he had ordered the royal apartments to be totally redecorated.

It had amused him when he had first approached Eowyn about his idea to find her completely on his side. Eowyn had thrown herself into the project. But when he spoke with Lomion, he had ended up in tears of laughter at his brother in laws description of the room. It had all been true. It was truly awful. So they had all agreed with Aragorn's choice of different shades of gentle greens. It was how Aragorn had always pictured Legolas' room should be. Perfect just like its owner.

The sounds of joy filtered through the door and Aragorn found himself grinning widely. Legolas sounded truly happy; something that Aragorn had come to see as a very special gift, one to be treasured. He had known they were coming. The day after Legolas' suicide attempt, he had agreed with the others that the twins were just what Legolas needed. So Thranduil had written to them, telling them to make their way to Gondor. The Messenger had been met with one from the Twin's. They were on their way, had felt they could not wait.

Lomion heard the noises coming from the temporary royal chambers and smiled, turning it into laughter at the sounds of joy that continued. He could well guess what had happened. The Twins. He had been expecting their arrival ever since their own messenger had returned with the one from Mirkwood. He was a little surprised that Eldarion had not joined them, but then their Ada had put him in charge of Mirkwood in their absence. They could hardly leave Drowlin in charge. Not if they wanted a home to return home to. He had half hoped that when news reached Drowlin of what had happened he would put his animosity to one side and join them. But you can not have all you wanted. And at the moment all Lomion wanted was for Legolas to be happy and if that happened with the arrival of the Twins then he would be content…

****

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Now please if you wanna read how all this started. About Legolas a s an Elfling and his relationship with his brothers, Thranduil and his mother from the beginning also Aragorn, the twins and probably Elrond. Then go read a new story called Once Upon A Time. ITS UNDER AUTHOR NAME Meisalliam and MCross. Its link is on my favs so go go go.

Love

Meisalliam

Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan: He he prancing.

redrose2310 okayokayokayokayokayokay OKAY

LittleCrazy1 He is definitely getting there is he not.

Legolas19 Thanks. It means a lot that you always like my updates.

Triptych The official decision has not yet been declared to the people so no one knows.

bradleigh: I may possibly invent families for the lords but not sure. Glad you like Faramir.

Halimanya Maybe half a CM. So review more.

Pointy-eared-elfs: Yep others a prequel. Go to the account belonging to Meisalliam and MCross and read Once Upon A Time.


	22. 22

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks to Shell who as usual turned my bad chapter to a good one. Love to her always.

By the way I have been stuck for plot lines recently and have a good way of getting past writers block. If I get enough reviews this chapter I will share with you my wisdom.

Legolas took a deep, shaky breath. It was here. His mouth seemed to be drying by the minute and a block of cold ice seemed to have taken up its home in his churning stomach. Aragorn gripped his hand tighter. "It will be well, Legolas, I promise they will come no where near you."

Legolas had to agree with that. The great hall had been stripped of most of its plush, overly bright hangings and the large tables had been removed and replaced by chairs. Every single chair that sat near Legolas already had occupants. Sitting immediately next to him on his right was Aragorn. His Father and Lomion sat next to him. Alcarnor and Nolvo sat on Aragorn's left side. Faramir and Eowyn flanked them all, standing close to the royal couple.

But for Legolas the greatest surprise came with the occupants that filled the chairs in front of them. For his Twin brothers had not been the only visitors. Two more had arrived not long after; two none had expected to see. It was Gimli and Gandalf.

Legolas glanced down once more, nervously; did the clothes he had chosen make him look feminine and weak? He was wearing a floor length robe with long flowing sleeves. This had been chosen deliberately to hide the ever present bandages at his wrists.

Aragorn leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "You look gorgeous. Very beautiful. Remember we are all here with you. Nothing can harm you."

Just then the herald began announcing the arrival of the Royals and Lords. It took a quarter of an hour just to announce the Lords. "Announcing Lord Gimli and Lord Gandalf." The Dwarf and Istari gave Legolas a final encouraging look and left the room to enter the Council chambers. "Announcing Princes' Alcarnor and Nolvo of Mirkwood." The Twins left, followed swiftly by Lomion and Thranduil. "Crown Prince Lomion Thranduillion and King Thranduil Opherion of Mirkwood."

Legolas felt his hands begin to shake, a rarity, but these were soon joined by the rest of his body.

Aragorn wrapped his arms around Legolas' shoulder and gave the pale, shaking Elf a hug. The silence in the room became almost unbearable. Then, suddenly: " Please all be up standing for their Majesties King Elessar Telcontar and Prince Consort Legolas Telcontar Thranduillion."

The pair entered the room together. Aragorn had his arm firmly around Legolas' thin shoulders. They sat in their allotted chairs and the rest of the room followed suit.

Aragorn held tightly onto his husbands shaking hand and nodded to Faramir to continue.

The herald began to introduce the disgraced Lords. "The Lords Sowlin and Frandra." Legolas stiffened and Aragorn increased the pressure on his hand, whispering so that only Legolas could hear. "All will be well. Trust me, Legolas, if you can trust nothing else then believe this, I would never intentionally hurt you."

Legolas replied equally as quietly. "I know, Aragorn, I love you."

There was no chance to say anymore as Faramir stood and began to talk to the assembled Lords and Ladies.

"My Lords and Ladies. We are here today to deal with a complaint of the utmost seriousness. Before you are two of our Lords, they have been accused of committing a crime so serious that it is punishable by death. The crime of attempted rape."

Some of the watching people gasped, unaware of all of the charges, how could two Lords of the Realm be so evil, enough to commit such a dreadful crime?

Faramir continued. "But it is not only attempted rape that they are accused of, but harassment. That is bad enough, but this was all aimed at a member of our Royal family. This was all aimed at Prince Legolas."

There was silence for a moment an then all eyes swivelled from Faramir to Legolas. He deliberately kept his face turned away from them. Noticing two women almost cowering in the corner. They looked absolutely terrified. Faramir continued and Legolas had to drag his eyes away from the two which he wanted nothing more than to comfort.

"We are here to give them a fair trial. A trial that I promise will not be biased because of whom these crimes were committed against. Sowlin, Frandra do you have anything you wish to say?"

The two Lords stood, both looking a great deal slimmer than when they had last been seen. The diet of bread and water had had a major effect on their appearance.

Sowlin smiled slyly and started to talk. "My Lords, I know how this looks, but what really happened is somewhat different to what you have been told. Let me explain…

Sowlin and Frandra had been friends for many years and had been summoned to the King's study to talk to the King. They were both anxious, the King had been against them since they had been heard talking about the Prince Consort.

The study was in gloom. Lit dimly by scented candles. Sitting behind the desk was not the King but a blond haired Elf.

"Lord Sowlin. Lord Frandra." Legolas purred. "How glad I am that you have come."

Both Men exchanged startled looks, but before they could do anymore Legolas pounced on the men. He kissed the two passionately in turns, rubbing against them to excite them into a state of arousal…

"….. And that is what happened. The Prince was injured during our attempts to disengage from the sexual activities he started."

The room fell once more into stunned silence. The only sound was that of Legolas' harsh breathing. Aragorn closed his eyes. He had been worried about this happening…

Before any one could move or speak, Gimli sprang to his feet. Gandalf right behind him.

"You evil! You could rival Sauron. I have never heard such drivel! And if I ever hear it fall from your foul lips again, you will have no tongue's left to speak with! How could imply that Legolas is anything less than honourable? That he would cheat on his Husband? Say that again and I will make sure you can never touch another being again." Gimli's face was like thunder and he fingered his axe lovingly "You are evil, sick and twisted…"

A hand on his shoulder halted his tirade and he looked up to catch Gandalf's approving look before he turned to the Lords in question, who actually cowered under the onslaught from the Dwarf.

"You may wish to know that one of my powers as Maia allows me to see through lies. I can confirm to all present that these…. _men_… are lying."

"Also, the Prince was found in a room not far from here, no where near the Royal apartments." This was from an equally enraged Faramir, who remember all too clearly how they had found the Prince.

Once certain all knew exactly how foul these men were, the friends moved back to their seats noting how Legolas still sat pale with shock in his seat. All he could hear was the accusation that he had cheated on Aragorn

Aragorn looked up from trying to get Legolas to respond to him, catching Thranduil's eyes, who nodded.

Standing he addressed the assembled company, speaking in a loud and clear voice. "When I first heard of what these men had done to my youngest son, I was prepared to kill them. However, I bow to one who has used better judgement in this than I could wish for." A smile at Legolas. "We have decided on another punishment. The Two will be stripped of all their titles, possessions and lands. These will be passed on to their Wives and family, who have made it known that they wish to stay in Gondor." Outraged cries came from the two men. They were ignored. "Both men are to be banished from Gondor. Let it be known that if they return they will be executed. Messages will be sent to all the realms and towns around, along with their descriptions." He turned directly to the two men. "Every one will know who you are and what you have done. No where will take your word; you have seen to that today when you spoke your lies. You disgust me."

Approving murmurs spread through the hall. Aragorn was just about to gesture for Faramir to have the men taken away when Legolas stood. "I wish to say something my King. If I may be permitted?" Aragorn nodded, not sure what to think. "I want you to know, you almost ruined my life, had you succeeded in your attempt to force yourselves upon me I would have died. That is the way of Elves, how they deal with violation. In my home realm you would have been killed, count yourselves lucky that I think you are not worth the grief it will bring others. Now be gone, I never wish to see you in my home ever again."

With that Legolas strode from the room feeling stronger and more powerful than he had in some time. In fact he felt more like his true self than he had in weeks.

Probably only one more chapter to go, unless you all review a lot and beg for more. But please don't I have run out of ideas and want to concentrate on several new projects.

Again can I urge you all to go read Once Upon a time. And say to Triptych that I have changed it now you can review. I did not realise I had that on sorry.

Love

Meisalliam

Triptych: Sorry about that bit its all fixed now. The next will be up soon.

**Halimanya****: I reviewed and I am sorry if you took it as a flame but it was my honest opinion I would probably not read that story unless asked but it is good plot and writing. And it was only half I am afraid you need to do better.**

**Naitriab****: but bad stuff happening to Legolas is fun. If you think I am mean to him in this story you should read Happily Ever After. Bad things happen every five chapters.**

**Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan****: The chapters are getting shorter because of the story drawing to a close but Once upon a time has nice long chapters hint hint hint.**

**bradleigh****: I wondered how many people actually thought it was Elladan and Elrohir I mean only people who know about Legolas family know them. I would like to invite you to go read Once Upon a time by Meisalliam and MCross. It is a prequel to this and about little leggie but it is not fluff.**

**Legolas19****: Someone's getting slightly demanding. I really hope that you will follow n with your reviews when I start to post the sequel to this story and the sequel to HEA.**

**Pointy-eared-elfs****: You get to hear about the room in the next chapter.**

Love

To you all and please please please go read Once Upon a time on my fav stories page. It is a special story and is so worth reading

Love

Meisalliam


	23. 23

****

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

Well. It is finally then end. I have enjoyed writing this story ad I hope that you have enjoyed reading it. I will definitely be carrying on my stories of the relationship between Aragorn and Legolas. The next story is set after Happily ever After and stars Laireloth and Estalado starting from a few days after their birth.

It will have all of your fav characters including Lomion, Elardion and the twins (Both sets.)

Love

To you all and on with the final chapter of NOT PERFECT BUT NEARLY.

Legolas sighed happily. It was over, it was all finally over.

The wives of Sowlin and Frandra, which it had turned out had been the Ladies looking so scared in the court room, had gracefully accepted their new found wealth and neither Legolas or Aragorn had any fear that they would be just and loved as rulers.

Thranduil, along with Alcarnor and Nolvo had returned to Mirkwood but Lomion had refused to leave, saying he wanted to make sure that his little Leaf really was well.

Legolas had been very wary of what kind of reaction he would get from the people of Gondor. To his relief any that had enquired, just asked how he was feeling. He even received condolences and well wishes from many who had appeared to hate him previously.

Apart from Legolas being well, he was extremely happy. It felt as if all that had happened was just a bad dream. One that he had finally woken and returned from. He had even told Aragorn he felt ready and safe enough to move back into their normal bed chambers. That was what Legolas was currently doing, packing the last of his belongings into a bag, ready to transport back to their rooms.

The door opening made him look up to see Aragorn's head pop around the door. "Are you ready, Legolas?"

Legolas smiled brightly and nodded. Together the couple carried the last few bags along the corridor and to their room. Legolas was about to open the door when Aragorn's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Wait a moment, Legolas. I have a surprise for you inside." Aragorn placed his hands gently across Legolas' eyes and guided the Prince into the room.

He led his husband across to the bed and gently sat him down before removing his hands.

Legolas gasped, his mouth dropped dramatically at what he saw. The crudely coloured walls had been replaced by beautiful shades of green. The small doors that once led to their balcony were no more. They had been enlarged, drastically to let in large amounts of air and light. The furniture was light and made of cane. They had all been painted green. The only thing from the original room was the large double bed, for which Legolas found he was very grateful.

On the walls were paintings and pictures of plants, in fact everything screamed of Legolas.

Aragorn saw the expression of utter joy on his husbands face and smiled.

"See the blank wall? I had them leave it blank; I thought you might like to paint a picture on that wall. May be a tree or something…?" He could not help but tease.

Legolas did not reply, only smiled and nodded, already getting an idea as to what he could paint.

Then he whirled on his feet, holding Aragorn to him, lips presses against his. He yielded as Aragorn's tongue pushed into his mouth and they collapsed onto the bed. Soon their cries of passion could be heard throughout the Citadel, leaving none who heard it with any doubt as to the depth of their love.

****

Legolas Point of View.

I thought it was gone, that nothing could be good again, and that life had given up on me. How wrong I was. I have just realised that life can never be perfect all of the time. But life with Aragorn may not be perfect, but it nearly is…..

Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan: Yep go read and please go review to. We need more reviews than were getting.

Triptych: Glad to like. It was hard to write these last few chapters.

LittleCrazy1: The trick is below. And thanks for being such a great reviewer over the story.

Legolas19: Its great to know. I have a few ideas for one shot stories about Legolas and Aragorn that I will be writing soon.

Halimanya Estimating perhaps a whole three metres fifty centimetres over the course of all your reviews.

restlesssoul : I have insane reviewers. But thanks for you reviews over my story.

bradleigh: Hi please do read it is is really good. Not that I am biased or anything.

****

for those who wondered the way to beat writers block in five easy steps is

Find a friend or family member willing to give you ten hours of their life. (Thanks to Shell for this and more.)

Find a copy of all three films and books.

Collect junk food and writing pad.

Watch film whilst commenting on any slashy or stupid moments during the film.

Read some reviews from nice people who have made an effort.

Loads of love to all of you and hopefully see you soon in my next story or even better over at Once Upon A Time by Meisalliam and MCross.

Love

MEISALLIAM


End file.
